Small Comfort
by Gone2Far
Summary: Sometimes the smallest things can make a difference to an injured man; especially, small things with teeth and an attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Small Comfort - Chapter One

**Hello, this is my second story for this site. Still not sure what I'm doing. I would very, very much appreciate any reviews you would care to post. I don't usually write fiction, so I'm still trying to work it out. I'm not necessarily a 'cat person' but I think that the interaction between the macho characters and the kitten might be fun. This will be a more traditional adventure story in later chapters. Let me know what you think. And could someone pleease tell me how to edit an existing story without making it a new posting? Thanks ever so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The small, grey kitten stood its ground with back arched and tail standing out from its body like a bottle brush. It growled menacingly at the two men it faced on the concrete walkway.

"Friggin' cat!" said Danny Williams backing up carefully as a comically fierce snarl speeded his retreat.

"Danny, chill, it's just a kitten." laughed Steve McGarrett as he watched his partner carefully back farther down the walkway.

"Yeah, a kitten that could tear your throat out like a wolverine."

"Seriously, what do you know about wolverines?" snorted McGarrett as he also carefully backed away from the furiously snarling creature.

"Hey, I watch Animal Planet, not 'America's Funniest Home Invasions' like someone I know."

"Oh, I thought maybe you were referring to that Aussie guy from the X-Men movies."

Danny just shot him a look as the growling feline slowly advanced toward them.

"Cujo isn't backing down McGarrett"

"Cujo was a dog"

"Yeah, whatever, Circus Boy, I left my whip and chair in the car and its not letting us by."

McGarrett just snorted dismissively at his overly cautious partner and rolled up the sheaf of papers he carried in his hand to shoo the bristling, hissing little creature out of their path.

Suddenly, with an unearthly yowl, the tiny terror charged toward him.

"Holy shit!" yelped the commander of 5-0 as he jumped backward, lost his balance and windmilled into a large hibiscus bush at the edge of the concrete.

His partner doubled over in laughter as the tall man he'd dubbed 'Super Seal' struggled his way out of the foliage while keeping a worried eye on the fierce but pint sized cat that growled menacingly a foot away.

"Shut up, Danny!" he said with embarrassment to the man still doubled over in hysteria and gasping for breath several feet away.

"Oh, man, I wish I'd had my phone out. This is a Youtube moment if ever there was."

"You get your phone out and I'll shove it up your ass!" said his partner who's tanned face looked suspiciously reddened at the moment.

"Just a kitten, huh, McGarrett. Well, that cute, little, kitty almost had 'Seal tartar' for lunch."

"Yeah, well it's just frightened. How would you like to face a world where everyone is about a hundred times bigger than you are? Oh, I forget . . . you already do."

"Oh, funny . . . and so catty?" With that the blonde, bantam rooster of man struggled mightily to keep from bursting into laughter once again.

"Hey, where'd it go?" said the taller man looking around in near panic as the cat was nowhere evident.

"There's Cujo, over there by the corner of the building."

The animal sat on a patch of grass a few feet away and stared at them suspiciously with evil yellow eyes. Well, at least, Danny thought they were evil.

Both men gave it wide berth as they edged their way toward the entrance to the 5-0 office and actually let out relieved sighs as the heavy glass door closed behind them.

They glanced at each other in embarassed relief before Danny declared "Hey, Super Seal, you're wounded."

"What?"

"Your arm, it's bleeding."

Steve looked over his shoulder at the back of his arm where Danny had gestured and saw a small gash that had leaked a thin line of blood toward his elbow.

"So, Cujo drew blood. Maybe he's rabid."

"Cat didn't bite me, that's from falling into that fucking hibiscus."

The mental image of his tall, muscular partner being bested by 'Hello Kitty' once again flashed in front of Danny's eyes and he couldn't help but laugh again - though not hysterically.

"What's so funny, Danny?" asked Chin curiously as he walked up to the two men standing in the middle of the large outer office. He carried a cup of coffee in one hand and a file folder in the other as he stopped beside them and raised the cup to his lips.

"Super Seal just got his ass kicked by a four once hairball."

"Did not."

"What?" asked the sinewy, Hawaiian, detective as he looked over the top of his cup and his eyebrows rose quizzically.

"There's a kitten on the front walk that decided to re-enact the Little Big Horn and, Custer here, nearly died with his boots on."

Chin looked at 5-0's commander who's complexion was reddening by the second and said, "Yeah, Boss, you shoulda just shot it. Kitties can be lethal when cornered."

McGarrett opened his mouth to reply when Danny exclaimed, "Look, he's even wounded" pointing to the small cut on the back of his partner's arm that had long since stopped bleeding.

"Gonna need stitches on that one. It's a wonder you made it in the door alive." deadpanned Chin

If looks could kill, both detectives would be six-feet under as their commander fixed them with a menacing glare as he stood silently with arms crossed over his chest.

"You shoulda seen the battle, it was epic!" said Williams, who's expressive gestures described the disparity in height between the two combatants. His descriptions of events were always illustrated by energetic hand movements and flailing arms. McGarrett always thought that if he were to tie his partner's hands and then ask him a question that required more than a one word answer, Danny would probably just vaporize himself in frustration.

"It's a wonder you saw anything Danno, considering you were almost standing on the other side of the island when it charged."

"It charged you?" asked Kono, her eyes wide but her face trying not to betray her as she fought to keep it under control. She'd been leaning unnoticed on the doorframe to Danny's office; watching 5-0's finest with mounting amusement.

Danny didn't add to the conversation as he was, once again, laughing too hard to verbalize anything further.

"I'll be in my office." said McGarrett stonily and walked off shaking his head in disgust.

They watched him walk stiffly toward his office and then the three disolved into laughter as he closed his door and glared at them through the clear, glass, enclosure.

"I think we hurt Super Seal's feelings", said Chin.

"Nah, Steve doesn't have feelings, at least not ones that don't involve shooting at something that annoys him."

"He really does look kinda pissed, Danny." said Kono as she tried not to look in the Commander's direction.

"He'll get over it. He hasn't had a chance to shoot something yet."

"So, where is this vicious panther?" asked Kono

"Somewhere out in front.", said Williams who'd finally calmed down enough to hold a conversation. "Be careful when you go out there, it's probably waiting to take you down like a gazelle."

The slender, dark haired, girl just laughed and said lightly, "I'll keep that in mind, Danny" but, both she and her cousin, kept cautious eyes on the foliage lining the front walkway when they left together for lunch later that day.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. The drug dealers they'd been trying to apprehend for the past week were finally found in a sugar warehouse they'd been using as a cover and had surrendered without a fight.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks as he packed up for the day and prepared to go home to a frozen pizza, Monday Night Football and, of course, beer. He didn't have Gracie until this weekend so he was flying solo tonight.

"Hey", he stopped at the open door to McGarrett's office leaning in to see the dark-haired man actually engrossed in paperwork. "You wanna come over for beer and pizza tonight? There's a good game on."

"No, thanks anyway, Danny. I've got to finish this paperwork and file it by tomorrow so that we can get those new and improved vests you've been bugging me about. Every friggin' form's got to be done in triplicate and there are what seem like hundreds of them. I have to get 'em done before I leave tonight."

"Well, two things in one day I thought I'd never see in my lifetime." said the blonde man with a serious expression.

"What's that?", McGarrett raised his eyebrows with a questioning look

"Super Seal gettin' his ass handed to him by a kitten the size of a thumbnail and then staying late to actually do paperwork. I can die a happy man now."

"Well, keep it up and we can make that sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, you and what feline army?"

With that, the compact detective turned and walked toward the door, the sound of his laughter growing fainter as he strode across the large outer office and out the front.

McGarrett sighed and stared at the seeming mountain of forms before him. Apparently 'full immunity and means' promised by the Governor didn't dismiss the miles of red-tape required when one wanted to upgrade equipment any other police department on the planet would probably be happy to have. He'd already conned Danny into filling out the activity reports for the month and, much as he abhorred desk work, couldn't see foisting this latest project on his 2IC. Anyway, he just didn't have the energy to listen to the little guy rant. Normally it could be entertaining but, right now, he couldn't fully appreciate the colorful language and flailing hands which were all part of the 'Danny Williams Show'. The past week had been hectic and though he wouldn't admit it, he was dog tired.

It was nearly midnight when the last 'i' was dotted and the last 't' crossed. He yawned and stretched tiredly, thinking that he might just stay the rest of the night on the couch in the corner of his office. Home was only a few minutes away and after debating for another moment or two, he decided that sleeping in his own bed was preferable to the stylish but uncomfortable sofa.

He yawned once again and turned off his desk lamp, picked up his keys and walked toward the exit, shutting off the overhead lights on his way toward the front door.

Suddenly, he paused in mid-step. He'd heard a faint noise coming from the other side of the room, somewhere near the main flat screen in the conference room. It was a stealthy sort of sound, like someone moving about carefully in the darkness trying to avoid detection. No one else would have heard it but his training and natural vigilance had given him an extra sense that had kept him alive in situations which could have ended in a long, dirt nap.

He un-holstered his gun and took the safety off. Crouching low with his finger on the trigger of the SIG and his arms extended in the classic shooter's stance he advanced toward the corner of the room. There was a slight scuffing sound behind him and he whirled quickly his pulse quickenning as adrenaline began to course through his body.

"Make yourself known or get yourself shot!" he announced loudly his body humming with tension.

"On the count of three! If I get to three, your'e dead! One!", he began his count and stepped silently and quickly to his left. "Two!", another step in the opposite direction, "Thr . . . "

"Meow"

**TBC - but only if you want me to**


	2. Chapter 2

Small Comfort - Chapter Two

**Finally! Sorry it took so long for this chapter and I apologize for the false start last night which resulted in the update. No, the dog did not eat my homework! Had it all done, was actually happy with it and then fate and the computer machine decided to screw with me. This computer is damned lucky to be alive! Up and running now but not quite so as happy with the redo. Oh, well, got to work on patience, typing skills and swearing - lots and lots of swearing. **

**Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews and alerts. Thank you to Francis2 and Vanessa Sgroi for their assistance. I will try to reply to you all if you care to let me know what you think.**

**5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0**

Steve backed toward the wall and felt along it till he found the switch. The bright fluorescents illuminated the office and there in the corner sat the kitten of Danny's nightmares. It blinked its eyes at him as they adjusted to the brightness.

"Hey, you're not gonna charge me again are you?"

The tall man approached the kitten cautiously. It let him get within a few feet and then hissed menacingly.

"OK, OK, I get it. I'm not coming any closer. Just take it easy."

_I can't believe I'm talking to a cat_

He ran his hand through his short, dark hair and pondered what to do. Obviously, trying to shoo it with rolled up papers wasn't going to work as evidenced by their earlier confrontation (which hadn't ended in his favor). Besides, to where would he shoo it? Even though it was a cat, suppposedly nocturnal by nature; the idea of such a tiny creature outside, alone, in the middle of the night just didn't seem right.

_Maybe Danny's right. I am a sucker, but hey, j__ust how **did** the cat get into the office? _He wouldn't put it past Danny, Chin or even Kono, for that matter, to have let it inside as some sort of joke. Well, payback's a gold-plated bitch.

He stood looking at the defiant felline who seemed to look back at him with a, '_Well, what are you gonna do about it, asshole' _expression. Cats were not his thing. Dogs, maybe. Dogs were actually glad to see you. Dogs were loyal and would obey orders. Not like this thing that would just as soon chew his leg off and then lick his blood off its whiskers.

He decided to screw up his courage and try to herd the little creature into one of the unused offices in the large building. The idea of letting it run around loose until someone unsuspecting, _hopefully Danny_, came into work to be ambushed and possibly eaten didn't seem like an option. He carefully backed toward the janitor's closet. The cat just as carefully followed his movements with it yellow eyes. _OK, this is giving me the creeps._

He opened the door closet door and reached in blindly, feeling around until his hand found the broom. He pulled it out slowly and held it in front of him as he advanced toward the kitten while speaking in what he considered a soothing tone.

"Nice kitty. Nice kitty, kitty. Now be good and move that way . . . No! . . . Ow! . . . Shit!"

The kitten, sensing that the huge creature with the stick was trying to herd him into an enclosed space, had taken the offensive and charged with a screech.

Steve dropped the broom and fled across the office, the fierce little cat right behind him. He hurdled a desk and landed on the other side, squashing a plastic waste basket and taking the fax/copier and a chair down with him as he lost his balance and fell with a mighty thud.

_This is so humiliating_

He lay dazed on the foor as the kitten sat two feet away with what Steve thought was a victorious look on its face. _It's smirking at me._

He stood up and dusted off his cargo pants, nothing really injured but his pride. He'd definitely get Danny for this.

"You done now? Chin said I should've shot you, I think he was right. You're entirely too agressive for someone the size of a candy bar. You know what? You can have the damned office. I 'm going home. I don't care if you eat anyone. Though if you want to take a chunk outta somebody, pick the little blond guy."

The little cat just looked at him curiously. Now that it had proven who had the upper hand, there was no need for further hostility. It seemed to study him and then, to the man's surprise, mewed pleadingly.

"Oh, you are evil; Danny's right. You're just trying to con me now. Well, it's not going to work, Cujo. I'm not fallin' for your act."

The tiny cat just looked at him with what was eerily like the 'I'm just a baby duck' look that Gracie used on her 'Uncle Steve' when she was trying to wheedle something from him. _OK, this is just unnerving._

"Sure, **now** you're going to be warm and fuzzy! You must want something. Hey, I've dated girls who've used the same tactic. Didn't work for them either . . . well . . . maybe not all the time."

He gave an exasperated sigh and backed toward the kitchen, not trusting that his fierce, little, opponent had given up the battle.

He turned the light on in the small break room that contained a fridge, coffeemaker and a microwave. He rummaged throught the cupboards and so far, it didn't look too promising unless cats like potato chips and diet cola. Steve knew that wasn't quite going to cut it. Cats were strictly carnivores; hey, he'd watched Animal Planet too. Danny was full of shit.

Then he remembered that his annoyingly garulous partner sometimes stashed snacks in his desk. He might have some jerky or something. He turned the overhead lights back on and went into Danny's office. The second drawer on the left contained the little man's secret stash. There were peanuts, gummy bears, bubble gum . . . what was he, five? Then he saw it at the back of the drawer, a snack pack with canned tuna and crackers.

He'd probably kept it for Gracie's infrequent visits. Steve knew his partner would never opt for a healthy snack. One of his standard rants was something about have a partner that ate tree bark and shell casings for for breakfast. Steve's answer was that if it wasn't fried in lard, didn't consist of thousands of useless calories and didn't have sugar and/or cheese on top, Danny wasn't going to eat it.

He took the small can and popped open the aluminum lid. Finding a plastic fork and a small plate, he turned to go back toward the coneference room and was startled to see the tiny intruder standing in the doorway staring at him with its huge, yellow eyes.

"So, you're not quite the anti-social type after all. Coulda fooled me. You really must be hungry if you think I'm gonna fall for that look."

The small creature mewed as if in reply but didn't move from its spot at the doorway. He approached it cautiously, set the plate down and slowly backed away. The kitten sat and looked from it to him suspiciously, neither advancing nor retreating. Then, it crept forward without taking its eyes off him and took a tentative lick at the tuna. Steve was immediately forgotten it began to chow down in earnest, too busy to pay him any mind.

"Danny says you only eat human flesh, but obviously you prefer tuna. _Thank God."_, he added under his breath."

Steve could hear an audible, throbbing rumble coming from its small body. He smiled as he realized it was purring then realized he was smiling, then quickly frowned. Even though he knew the office was vacant except for himself and the little intruder, he looked over his shoulder as if checking to make sure no one had seen him. He stood watching it, seemingly fascinated, as it finished its meal and began cleaning its face meticulously. He appreciated cleanliness and order . . . and bravery against a larger force.

He broke from his thoughts and realized it really was time to wrap this up one way or another. He was way too tired to play cat wrangler tonight. He'd just take care of its needs the best he could for now and worry about it tomorrow.

_What else do they need? Let's see: food, water, somewhere to sleep, oh, yeah, somewhere to take a . . . "_

The first three requirements were relatively easy. Steve gathered a plastic bowl for water, (well, it was actually an upside down Frisbee), a small, wooden, ammunition box and an old sweatshirt for bedding. Suddenly, getting what he thought was an inspired idea, he walked back to his partner's office and pulled the dead plant out of the large clay pot in the corner. He loosened the packed dry dirt in the container and left Danny's door ajar for access. He set the box and the water dish in a corner of the conference room and once again turned out the lights.

_Maybe I should leave a light on for it._ He returned to Danny's office and turned on the small desk lamp.

Grabbing his keys and heading toward the door, he turned to look at the small grey cat sitting and looking at him with what Steve thought was a sort of forlorn expression. He steeled himself and said, "OK, uhh, Cujo, you're all set for the night. Sweet dreams. No parties."

He took several steps toward the door when he heard the pathetic little meow.

"Shit."

He turned around to see that it had followed him to the door. "Hey, go back." The kitten just stared at him with that sad look and purring loudly, wrapped it little body around his ankle.

"You can't go outside, it's a big, bad world out there at night."

_Shit. I'm talking to a friggin' cat again and actually trying to reason with it. Danny's definitely right, I am nuts._

_5-0*5-0*5-0*__5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0_

7:30 AM

They stood at the doorway to their Commander's office, mouths agape, not believing what was in front of them.

Amid various pieces of their, _now defunct_, fax/copier lying upside down on the floor, (along with a broken chair, smashed waste basket, dead plant and crumpled paper), was their big, bad-ass, Super Seal, Commander sprawled awkwardly across his office couch. He was snoring softly with his mouth open. On his chest, a small grey kitten lay on its back; its pose a perfect imitation of the man on who's body it slept contentedly.

Danny silently took out his phone and snapped the picture.

"YouTube here we come." he whispered

**Let me know if you want more :) Am letting this computer live (for now).**


	3. Chapter 3

Small Comfort - Chapter Three

**Thank you again for your encouragement and kind words. This has been a really fun experience. I should have done this a long time ago but my ADD didn't let me. (good excuse, huh). Tried to fix the errors in the previous chapter but don't know if I was successful. I must have intimidated the computer machine because, so far, its been on its good behavior. As mentioned in the notes from Chapter One, I intended to turn this into an adventure of sorts but it's turned into hurt/comfort instead. Please let me know what you think. If the reception is good, (not that I'm trying to manipulate you), I should wrap this up in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but a marginally functional computer machine.**

**5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5**

"Danny, you are so dead!"

"What did I do?"

"When Steve sees this, he's gonna have an aneurism for real, not just the facial expression."

"He doesn't have time to mess around looking up cat videos on YouTube. Besides, he'd have to sort through a couple million to find this one. Anyway, I think I captured the 'Essensce of Super Seal', what do you think?"

"I think you're gonna die, Haoli."

Danny, Chin and Kono were standing around the computer screen on the blond detective's desk, peering at the image of their Commander snoring on a couch with a kitten sleeping on his chest. Danny had a huge grin on his face but the two cousins only looked apprehensive.

"Come on, he can't kill me. Who'd he have to complain about? Besides, I entertain him."

"Well, the entertainment is going to be him stringing you up by the . . . "

"Oh, hi boss." said Kono turning around and subtlely putting herself between the screen and her worried looking commander as Danny quickly clicked the 'minimize' icon.

"Hey, you guys seen Cuj. . . that cat?"

"You named it didn't you?" said Danny as he looked up with eyebrows raised in smug disapproval.

"Did not."

"You know, once you give 'em a name, they never leave."

"Isn't that, 'Once you feed them they never leave? You're still here." said McGarrett.

"Whatever, Circus Boy, you did both. Satan's spawn is yours forever."

"I only fed it, you named it.

"Why would I bother to name something that's, and I quote, 'Only going to be around until we find it a home'.

Besides, you, almost single handedly, well you and the mouse that roared, destroyed my office . . . and what's that smell in there?"

"What smell?" said Steve, his face the picture of innocence. He'd wondered how long it would take Danny to notice that the planter in the corner of his office was a cat latrine.

Declining to answer the 'smell' question, Steve continued, "If you'll remember, you named it Cujo as you so carefully backed away to the other side of the island when it hissed at you and you practically wet your pants."

"Hey, that little piranha on four legs was lookin' at me like a piece of steak!"

"Danny, if that cat took a chunk out of you, we'd have to get its stomach pumped before it got cholestral poisoning or went into a diabetic coma."

"Look, G.I. Joe, I'm perfectly healthy even if I don't eat granola and napalm for breakfast."

Steve chose to let the 'G.I. Joe' part slide for the moment. "You just keep telling yourself that. When you keel over from a coronary, I'll make sure they put that quote on your headstone."

"I'd have to live long enough to do that, you ninja freak. You'll probably get me shot or drowned or eaten by rabid wolverines before then. Working with you is far more a health hazard than a bad diet."

"You forgot to mention strangled, stabbed or poisoned."

"Who the hell are you, Miss Marple?"

"No, but the strangling part is starting to sound pretty good right now."

Chin and Kono both stood with their arms folded across their chests, looking from Danny to Steve and then back again as each barb was thrown. They looked like spectators at a ping pong tournament.

Kono always thought that they sounded like her Great Uncle Akamu and Great Auntie Ho'olana who'd been married for about a thousand years and had been fighting for at least nine-hundred and ninety-nine of them. She had to admit that it could be entertaining until it sometimes got too heated and then, it just have her a headache. Yeah . . . just like her seventy-five-year-old aunt and eighty-year-old uncle.

Just then McGarrett's cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and listened intently after identifying himself by speaking only his last name.

"OK, we'll be there in about twenty minutes." he said, looking at Danny and motioning toward the door. "You guys hold down the fort." he called over his shoulder as he started toward the door. Danny and I are going to check out a tip on those gun runners that probably supplied the weapons for that last coup in La Puente."

With that he was gone, with his partner right behind him.

**5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5**

It had been raining for what seemed like forty days and forty nights. The streets were still slick from the latest monsoon. The silver Camaro fishtailed slightly as they took a turn way too fast for Danny's liking. He was actually praying for the sun to come out even though it would turn the island into a steaming sauna. That was, when he wasn't praying to the patron saint of criminally-insane-ninja-race-car-drivers for divine assistance in keeping all four tires on the road at the same time.

They'd just been pulling into the parking lot of the seedy roadhouse on the outskirts of the city when the flashy Mercedes sped out of the driveway almost hitting them as it passed.

"That's them!" yelled McGarrett as he yanked the wheel and they slid into a one-eighty and exited the driveway only seconds behind the Mercedes.

Danny only caught a glimpse of a pale face under a mop of blond hair as the car whizzed by. "Hey! Hey! Aren't they only wanted for questioning? Don't get us killed, it wouldn't serve any purpose other than to support the local economy. You know: coffins, flowers, organ players."

"Just hang on!" said McGarrett, his brow furrowed with intensity as he tightly gripped the wheel and manuevered the car along the twisting roadway.

The sceenery passed by in a green and brown blur as Danny hung on to the 'oh shit' handle above the door to keep from being tossed around even though he was securely belted in. He was actually getting used to this . . . hanging on for dear life while his partner did his best to kill them both in a smoking pile of wreckage.

They were gaining on the Mercedes. Danny could make out the back of at least three heads, maybe four. Suddenly someone leaned out of the left rear window and began blasting away. The Camaro's windshield starred but didn't shatter as the bullet hit right in front of Danny's face. He ducked instinctively and let an oath fly as only a Jersey boy could do.

Steve only smiled tightly in appreciation of his partner's colorful vocabulary and wished that he himself was as inventive. Suddenly, ahead of them, the Mercedes skidded off the road and down a small embankment without overturning and came to a mud-splattering stop. All four doors popped open and four men got out and made a run for it into the thick growth that lined the roadway.

The Camaro came to a swift, screeching halt. As they rolled out of the car, Danny yelled "Vest!", and tossed the kevlar garment to his partner. It was caught it and quickly slipped it on. The tall man deftly tightening the velcro straps with one hand, his SIG in the other, as he ran toward the spot where he saw the suspects disappear behind the leafy curtain.

_Great, now I'm going into the jungle with Super Seal and no back-up. Oh, wait, __**I'm**__ the back-up. This miserably wet day is getting better and better_, thought Danny as he slid down the muddy embankment after his pathologically reckless partner. _At least Steve has his vest on this time._

They could hear the others crashing thru the thick foliage ahead of them. McGarrett suddenly stopped in his tracks, putting his hand against Danny's chest to stop his partner's forward momentum. He signaled silence with his finger before his lips and pointed to himself and then toward the left and gestured for Danny to swing right. The crashing of the runners ahead had stopped and the only sound was that of the rain splatting on the broad leaves all around them.

McGarrett crept cautiously forward. The sound of the now pounding rain disguising the minimal sound of his footsteps. There was movement ahead and he stopped to crouch lower as he peered into the jungle, blinking the cascading water out of his eyes.

There, in front of him, partially hidden by the vegetation, crouched three of the suspects; the fourth being nowhere evident. Suddenly, with a collective gutteral yell of almost animal agression, the three began firing in his partner's direction.

McGarrett rushed forward, his SIG popping in rapid succession as one of the men let out a cry and crumpled like a wet, cardboard box. Danny suddenly appeared to his partner's right, gun spitting as he advanced toward the two remaining suspects. The taller of the two yelped and grabbed his leg as he went down. The remaining man dropped his gun and threw his hands in the air, yelling "Ya Basta!", (enough).

Both Steve and Danny advanced toward the man writhing on the ground with his hands clamped around his bleeding thigh. Danny bent to pick up the gun lying next to the wounded man now howling in pain; his thigh bone probably shattered in a hundred painful pieces.

_Where was the fourth guy? The blond driving the Mercedes?_ McGarrett kept his SIG trained on the two captured men as his partner retreived the hand guns lying on the ground.

Suddenly, there was the crack of a rifle shot and Steve's head snapped back as he spun and collapsed to the sodden, jungle floor.

**OK, stopping here with a cliff-hanger. Let me know what you think. Cujo will actually appear in the next chapter. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Small Comfort - Chapter Four

**Thank you again for your reviews. Don't know if this update is timely or not. I tend to wander away between chapters. I'm easily distracted by shiny things. Tried to reply to individual reviews but if I haven't gotten to yours yet please don't think badly of me, (see reason above). My computer is still behaving itself for the moment so I can get out at least one more chapter before I end this story. I've named my computer after someone who was the bane of my existence in high school. Some memories never die.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a crappy computer machine named Lyle**

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

Thunder rumbled above them as they waited in the rain. It was a cold rain. Who would've thought that the rain here could be cold? It should be warm and rainbow colored and only happen at night after everyone was done with their outdoor activities.

This was cold and miserable and, well . . . rain colored. Danny felt Steve shiver against him. The blond detective cradled his partner's head in his lap, trying to keep the unconscious man from drowning in the muddy pools that had formed around them.

The blood had diluted to a pink runoff in the heavy downpour. He'd tied a strip of fabric torn from his own shirt around the deep gash above the hairline over Steve's left eye. It had quickly bled through the makeshift bandage. Danny knew that any head wound would bleed profusely but it didn't make it any less alarming. His partner had been out for at least twenty minutes now and Danny couldn't do anything but wait for help. He couldn't leave Steve and he couldn't carry him. He also couldn't take his gun off the other two men and wasn't even be sure that the fourth man was long gone or just waiting for a chance to finish the job. All he could do was wait; here in the middle of this damned Hawaiian 'paradise' of a hell-hole with his wounded partner and three, no make that two, very bad men. He'd called Chin and Kono to fill them in about what had gone down and request backup and medical assistance. He heard Kono calling 911 in the background and the phrase 'officer down' hanging up with a very concerned Chin.

The survivors of the firefight huddled under a tree a few feet away; Danny's gun trained on them unwaveringly. There was no communication between the two men, they just stared back at him with dead-eyed calm. Danny assumed that they were hired guns who may not even have known each other before they'd spent what was probably going to be their last day of freedom together. The third man was lying in a lifeless heap a few feet away and neither of them had even bothered to look in his direction. Danny had checked for a pulse and found none. He didn't really expect to, Steve was a good shot.

HPD could pick up the search for the missing suspect . . . whenever the fuck they got here.

Then he heard the sirens in the distance. He felt his partner shiver again and hugged him tighter to his sodden shirt. Steve hadn't responded to cajoling, wheedling or demanding from Danny to open his eyes. Danny sighed and kept an eye on the two men under the tree and the other on his frighteningly pale partner lying so quietly in his arms.

"It's OK, Babe. Help's almost here."

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

The office was nearly as depressing as the hospital. The dismally sodden day didn't help. Danny had just gotten back from Queen's Medical Center. Steve hadn't yet awoken. He just lay there in the narrow bed in I.C.U. and looked . . . broken. He was so very still while all around him the machinery of modern medical technology beeped and blinked in time with his steadily beating heart and unlabored breathing. Chin and Kono were still there. Danny knew one of the cousins would call him immediately if there was any change but, he just had to get away; even if it was only back to the office to get started on paperwork.

_Friggin' rain! _There was nothing that could lift the dark mood of the little blond detective as he sighed and tried to get the sound of the rifle-shot out of his head and the memory of Steve dropping like a sack of rocks. He sat at his desk tiredly filling out the report required in the aftermath of a shootout that resulted in the death of one suspect, the apprehension of two, and the escape of another.

He sighed loudly and tilted his chair back as he tossed his pen onto the desk and ran his hand thru his hair. This was just getting too hard. How many times would he have to pick up the pieces after his insane partner managed to get himself shot, stabbed or blown-up yet again? There were only so many times the neanderthal could wind up in the emergency room and not have it be the last time. He was even wearing his vest this time and he still managed to get creamed.

It was a bad concussion but the doctor was positive about the prognosis. There looked to be minimal brain trauma, but it had been over forty-eight hours and he wasn't awake yet. It just wasn't right to see the man who could leap tall buildings in a single bound and take out entire platoons of enemy troops while armed with a only a pocket knife, lying so still and tethered to the tubes and machinery all around him. Danny was just tired of worrying about a partner he thought had no sense of self-preservation. The man had more lives than a cat, but surely, he's used them all by now - every last friggin' one of 'em.

Speaking of cats; out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw a small grey shadow dart past his office door. _Crap!_ He'd forgotten to feed the little monster.

He'd have to be careful. He wouldn't put it past McGarrett's pet wolverine to eat raw meat - human, New Jersey, detective, meat. He stood up, wrinkling his nose as he walked past the reeking planter. _Damned Super Seal thought he was clever, huh. Wait 'till he gets back. I'll show him clever. _

Danny Williams walked out to the hallway, cautiously looking right and left. "Where are you, you little asshole?"

He walked the few feet to the conference room; the cat was nowhere evident. He looked into the breakroom doorway; nada. He crossed the room and opened cupboard doors until he found the cans of cat food stacked neatly on one of the shelves next to an equally neat stack of paper bowls. He knew that Steve had sneaked the tins into the office, not wanting to suffer the derisive comments of his team. Super Seal had no intention of being spotted catering to 'Satan's spawn' as Danny had most recently named the fierce, little stray. Danny begrudgingly spooned some of the disgusting stuff into a small bowl and taking it with him, resumed his search.

"Hey, where are you? Kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on, don't make me look for you. I'm not in the mood for games and you'd better not ambush me either! I'm not a sucker like McGarrett. I'll drop kick your little ass if you even look cross-eyed at me. You and your ninja-freak friend nearly destroyed my office so neither one of you is on my good list right now." Danny kept up the monologue as he continued his canvass through the large HQ facility. Talking was like breathing to him. The fact that he was addressing a cat hadn't yet seemed to dawn on the little detective.

There was no sound in the deserted office other than the rain pounding on the windows as it slanted horizontally and dashed itself against the glass. His voice and footsteps had a slightly hollow, echoing quality in the big, empty building.

Wait! . . . there it was . . . the nearly soundless patter of running paws. Danny dashed back into the 'situation room' which was another name for the conference room.

It was out there somewhere . . . waiting to attack. He knew the look in those evil, yellow eyes. He knew that friggin' buzzsaw with a tail was just waiting to sink its sharp little teeth into his tender flesh. It was out for blood, his blood, and Detective Danny Williams wasn't about to become its victim.

_Damn McGarett for bringing a man-eating, little monster into this office. It wasn't enough that the outside world was dangerous. Now the potential for mayhem was here in his own damned office!_

He rounded the corner into the hallway. Slowly, he crept down the narrow passageway toward McGarrett's office door; his every nerve alert and vibrating with tension; eyes searching the dimness for sign of the enemy. Suddenly it dawned on him, the friggin' cat was a super ninja, just like Steve; stealthy, secretive, dangerous. **Now** he knew the connection. Why the hell hadn't he seen it before? You couldn't make cats do what you wanted them to even if it made sense. You couldn't make them pay attention to anything but their own instincts, just like . . .

Suddenly, a grey blur exploded from behind the water cooler and emitted a blood-curdling screech as it sank its fangs into his ankle and then vanished as quickly as it came.

"You are so dead, you little asshole!"

He rushed into McGarrett's office to see the little cat calmly staring at him from the middle of Steve's desk. It sat there looking at him expectantly as though it was waiting for room service.

"Oh you are out of luck with me, Cujo. If you want dinner, you're gonna have to lick it off the wall where it landed when you bit me! I told McGarrett you were evil, but did he listen? No, of course not, because you two are from the same species. Neither one of you is human. You both wanna see me in my grave! Your ninja freak friend has to wind up in the hospital every chance he gets just to see me turn grey and die before my time and you seem to think I'm the fucking blood mobile! Well, you're both outta luck 'cause I'm sick of worrying about his sorry ass and I'm definitely not going to worry if you get fed or not!"

Danny stood at the doorway, his eyes locked with those of the kitten in the middle of his partner's desk, his breathing quick and harsh from adrenaline and anger and his ankle beginning to sting.

_I'm talkin' to a friggin' cat! I'm explaining myself to a friggin' cat! _"Just shoot me now." he said aloud to himself, (at least he hoped it was to himself).

The cat just looked at him with curiosity and didn't move from its position on the shiny surface. Man and kitten stood staring at each other for several more moments before the little cat broke eye contact and began to groom itself carefully, as if not caring whether Danny existed.

"I got work to do." said the detective turning around and taking a step toward his own office.

"Meow"

"What did you just say to me?" he said spinning on his heel, an incredulous expression on his face and his hands already whipping the air in his trademark way.

"Meow" came a soft pleading sound.

Danny faced his adversary who now sat calmly on top of the small stack of papers in the wire mesh outbox. It looked back at him sadly and gave another soft, little squeak.

"Yeah right, I'm not gonna fall for it."

_Wait, Cujo looks . . . worried? . . . lonely? . . . Don't be a sucker Williams, just don't do it._

"I know" said Danny softly, "I'm worried too and, as much as I hate to say it, it is kinda lonely without the big neanderthal here."

The grey kitten mewed as if in affirmation. Danny contemplated it for a long moment, then said softly "You know, Cujo, it's about time we became friends. We have something to do."

**Thank you for reading. Sorry for any errors. My sister-in-law was my beta but she got bored with it. I know my punctuation is caca so if anyone out there would like to volunteer to beta, I'd love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Small Comfort - Chapter Five

**Sorry it took so long for the update. I confess, I've been cheating on you. I've been working on a couple of other stories at the same time. ADD is a harsh mistress but a creative one. The car scene in this chapter is based on a real experience with the cat who terrorized veterinarians for many years and was the model for Cujo. I have lots of material for a sequel if I need it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm not really too happy with the way it came out. Oh, and Steve will be much more present in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only owned the damned cat **

The Camaro sped down the highway at a brisk clip. Its silver sleekness a thing to behold. The driver, a smooth blond man with a strong, stubbled chin, also a thing to behold if you're so inclined.

What didn't look quite right was the thing clinging to the narrow strip of dash below the windshield. It wasn't a pair of dice, it wasn't a swaying, plastic hula girl, it wasn't even a religious figurine, (which probably wouldn't have been a bad idea right now.) It was a snarling cat.

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

He knew this was going to be a bad idea. After spending several hours getting to know the small, furry creature that had somehow managed to complicate his life even further, he'd thought, for whatever insane reason he later decided, it was a good idea to put the cat in the car and go for a visit.

He'd belatedly remembered something he'd read once about getting a cat to do something it might not like - 'Rule #1: Remember that cats have no regard for human life'.

He'd stupidly chosen to ignore the warning.

Cujo had seemed amenable to the petting and the treats. The little animal had purred and rubbed against him; insinuating it soft little body into his arms. It had actually been a surprisingly pleasant experience. Cats are soft and warm and they seemed to appreciate affection. Even the throbbing purr was somehow . . . soothing.

_No wonder the insane-ninja-seal seems so taken with the little buzz-saw, _thought the little blond detective,_ that . . . and the fact that they're from the same home planet . . . _

They'd spent their 'quality time' together; man and kitten . . . bonding. He'd trailed a string along the top of his desk and laughed as it pounced and then became entangled. He'd gently unwound the twine from its little body as he talked nonsense to it like he'd done to Gracie when she was little. It replied with soft little mews. He'd petted it and it responded with loud purring. They were friends.

It didn't even protest when he'd lifted it into the box. It played with the little piece of tin-foil he fashioned, MacGyver-like, into a small ball and dropped into the box with its occupant.

But, the honeymoon was over as soon as he'd turned the key and the engine roared to life. The cardboard box, with Steve's old sweatshirt that the cat had been sleeping on for the past few days, had been carefully taped shut. He'd made sure there were plenty of air holes cut into the box. There was barely a squeak out of the kitten as he'd spoken soothingly to it and placed the box on the passenger seat and then carefully belted it in. He'd even made sure that he brought food and water for it, (the litter box was another matter. He was going to have words with his asshole partner when Super Seal woke up.)

He was just pulling onto the highway when the earsplitting yowl came from the innocent looking carton beside him.

"It's OK Cujo" he cooed to the box. "We're just going for a little ride to see Uncle Steve . . . _Daddy Steve?_

Another unhappy yowl emitted from the carton.

"Hey, just calm down, we'll be there in a couple of minutes." he said somewhat apprehensively.

There was the sound of frantic scrabbling and another yowl; this one worthy of the sound track of a horror movie. Now he was getting nervous.

"Just hold on. Be good and I promise to take you to . . . " _Where do cats like to go? _He had to remember he wasn't talking to Gracie.

"All right, all right, be good and I'll get you a mouse; a real one with fur and blood. You'll like that. You seem to be into blood."

They were within a couple miles of Queens Hospital now. It wouldn't be long before he could get this evil creature out of his car. Suddenly, he heard a ripping and tearing as sharp little claws began to shred the folded-over flap on the box.

Uh, Oh.

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

He still hadn't made a sound other than to moan once or twice when he'd had a nightmare. She'd put her hand on his chest and spoken soothingly and it seemed to quiet him. The doctor had just been in to check on the pale man lying in the narrow bed and attached to a frightening amount of tubing and machinery.

The neurologist was still hopefull that McGarrett would soon wake. He should have been awake already and it was a mystery as to why he wasn't. The latest CT scan had indicated normal brain activity. He hadn't been on the ventilator for the last three days.

His team knew their boss didn't respond well to sedation. They, unfortunately, knew this from the numerous times it had been necessary to haul the reckless man to the hospital to be sedated and patched up after he'd been beaten, shot, stabbed, whatever. He always had a hard time coming out of it and, Chin hoped, this was just one of those times.

This time, they'd put him in a medically induced coma to reduce the chance of any brain swelling, but once that was no longer a danger, he hadn't had any sedatives in several days. He'd lain quiet, pale and unmoving for nearly a week, but his ohana would stay with him until he opened his eyes. They always did.

_Maybe this was the one time too many,_ thought Chin as he stopped flipping absently through _'Road and Track' _and looked up at his cousin smoothing the bandaged forehead head of their boss and friend.

Suddenly, the cell phone in Kono's pocket rang and she stopped what she was doing and stepped out into the hallway to answer it. No one had said anything to her about cell phone use in patient's rooms but she assumed that it was like the last few times.

"Kono! Help!"

"What? Danny? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"In the parking lot. There's a wolverine loose in my car, I can't get out!"

"Danny, quit clowning, what's going on?"

"Cujo got out of the box and is on the dash growling at me. Every time I move, he looks like he's gonna rip my throat out. He keeps yowling like a bad horror movie. Help me get the little asshole outta here!"

She wanted to laugh . . . so . . . so . . . badly. She leaned against the hallway wall as she held her breath and placed the phone against her body to block any noise that might escape her lips. The effort was making her dizzy. This was just too crazy after worrying all week if Steve was gonna wake up or not. She needed the laugh.

"Kono!" she heard Danny's muffled voice.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Just hold on, Danny. I'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry!" was the frantic sounding reply "We're parked under the big banyan tree near the entrance!"

She leaned into the doorway of McGarrett's room and got her cousin's attention.

"Have to go rescue Danny." she said "Be back in a few minutes."

"Rescue him from what?"

"Wolverine."

"Oh" said Chin as though having to rescue their friend and co-worker from wild animals was an everyday occurrence, "Have fun."

She grabbed a carton of milk from the tiered cart parked halfway down the hall, hoping that its intended recipient didn't miss it. From what she'd seen, milk was probably the most palatable thing around here.

She spotted the Camaro under the tree as soon as she walked out the revolving glass door at the front entrance.

The slim Hawaiian girl cautiously approached the car and saw Danny frozen in his seat staring at the snarling ball of fur sitting on the instrument cowling over the steering wheel.

_Hmm_

"Danny, roll your window down a little way."

"It'll get out."

"Only way to do it, brah."

She saw him slowly reach toward the door and then the window inched downward. When it was down far enough, she thrust the small carton of milk into the opening.

"Do I look like I carry a saucer in my pocket?" he said through the side of his mouth, not taking his eyes off of the creature only a few inches from his face.

"Just open the carton all the way and put it next to the cat. It'll get the idea."

"I don't think milk's gonna do it. Cujo drinks blood, mine preferably."

"Don't be such a . . . fraidy cat." said Kono, this time unable to stop herself from laughing.

"Very funny, Island Girl. You don't have Satan's spawn sizing up the thickness of the skin over your jugular right now."

"Just do it Danny!"

_"Yeah, right, Catwoman."_ the blond detective said under his breath as he shakily undid the flaps on the waxed carton and timidly extended it toward the cat.

Cujo hissed with the strength of an air-compressor and took a razor sharp swipe at the hand attached to the milk container.

"Hey! Ow! Stop it you little shit!" he yelped, abruptly retracting his hand and sending splashes of milk over himself and the car's interior.

"Oh, Danny, just give it milk, it'll be your friend, it'll love you." he mocked in what he thought was a girly voice

"Hey!" said Kono, "I don't sound like that and I'm not he one who decided to bring a mountain lion on a visit."

"Well, somehow it seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought the little asshole and I were friends. Did you bring a tranquilizer gun?"

"For you or the cat?"

"Whatever. I don't care which at this point."

"Try the milk again, assuming you haven't spilled it all."

"Yeah, there's a little left but, why don't **you** try the milk? I have a daughter to raise."

"Oh, all right Danny, you big wuss. Get out of the car."

"What if Cujo gets out too? I don't want to have to evacuate the area."

"Just get out Danny, I'm sure the cat is more afraid that we are. It's not going anywhere."

"Uh, huh, I'm sure your sure." Never-the-less, Danny cautiously unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door very slowly and slid out of the car.

Kono, immediately, but carefully, slipped into the driver's seat and closed the door. She sat quietly; careful to not stare directly at the cat which had moved to the other side of the car and was now clinging to the passenger side head-rest.

She picked up the carton of milk which had, miraculously, landed right-side-up on the console; almost half the milk left in it. She began to croon sweetly to the kitten who looked at her curiously from its perch.

"Now, now little popoki, there's no need for all this fuss. Don't you want to see Steve? He's been waiting for you."

The cat looked at her with its unblinking yellow eyes for another moment and then hopped up onto the dash in front of her and meowed . . . normally.

_Good, but strange,_ she thought, _Maybe it knows what I'm saying to it? OK . . . just . . . creepy._

She very cautiously reached out her hand toward it, tensed to immediately pull it back if the cat made a wrong move, but it just purred and rubbed against it. She set the carton of milk down next to it and it immediately stuck its head inside the wax container and began to lap it up.

Danny, witnessing this seeming miracle from outside the driver's-side door, shook his head in disbelief. He grimaced as he ran his hand through his hair.

_That was close. _


	6. Chapter 6

Small Comfort - Chapter Six

**Hello again. Sorry it took sooo, so long to get this next chapter up. As I'd mentioned earlier, my short attention span keeps me working on several stories at once and I was determined to actually finish one. I didn't mean to neglect you kind people, (and Cujo). Hope you find this entertaining. Thank you for your kind reviews and alerts. Now that I've learned how, I WILL respond to your reviews. Please let me know what you think. I need another fix.**

**All mistakes are mine, just don't hit me.**

**Disclaimer: Not owned, no money, just borrowing, will give them back**

Yesterday:

The room was quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor and the small, regularly timed buzz of the pump from which a clear bag of solution hung. Every thirty minutes, an automatic BP cuff inflated and took its readings then deflated with a small hissing sound.

He lay unaware of the medical marvels that surrounded him. Danny knew he'd be horrified if he knew how vulnerable he appered; skin looking even more pale against the dark shadow of beard, sharp features made sharper by the weight lost over the last two weeks.

To see someone who was always in motion, now so motionless was disquieting. Not that Steven J. McGarrett could be called animated; the man had his moments but he was usually too reserved to be tagged with that label. No, he was more the strong, silent type. He could hold his own in his sparring with his partner, but he rarely initiated the noisy 'discussions' that seemed to entertain them, particularly on car rides, and sometimes entertained Chin and Kono as well.

Danny was pretty sure that his constantly active partner had some form of ADHD, well, at least the HD part. McGarrett was driven to keep moving and stay busy. He drove too fast, he walked too fast and sitting still long enough to do paperwork made him crazy. He'd always tried to foist it off on one of his team . . . usually Danny.

Even when completely still, he had that something that seemed to flow just beneath the surface like a riptide. Danny always teased him about his 'thousand yard stare' but it was something Super Seal had honed to an art. There was a sense of danger behind it, even without his moving a well-toned muscle. He could be menacing just by being still with his face set in stone.

Though he'd never say it, Danny Williams kind of resented that it was like catnip to some women; the ones who liked a sense of danger. They were drawn to it. Not that McGarrett wasn't physically attractive; but the kind of woman who'd be attracted to that facet of Super SEAL's personality might not be one you could take home to mother. They'd probably be as nuts as he was.

Danny considered him an overgrown boy scout; sure, a deadly one but, one who could be counted on to live up to the 'code'; be it the Boy Scouts, the Navy, or Amway for that matter. His sense of duty was unquestionable, but it wasn't always what kept him safe, (or kept Detective Daniel Williams safe).

Now he lay silent and pale and without a hint of the force that drove him so relentlessly. His focus and intensity now nowhere evident in the quiet room. The only motion being the steady rise and fall of his chest and the only sound the beeping of the machines that surrounded him.

5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

Today:

The plan was simple. Maybe even foolproof. Danny Williams strode across the lobby carrying a basket of flowers. Chin Ho Kelly walked calmly beside him toward the elevator. Gracie had luckily sent a stuffed animal to her 'Uncle Steve' and it was dangling from Chin's hand.

They entered the elevator and pushed the button for McGarrett's floor, Danny about to breathe a sigh of relief that they would be alone in the elevator when a stern looking woman in nurse's scrubs dashed in at the last moment before the door closed.

She pressed the button for two floors below the one they were going to.

As people usually do in elevators, they faced front and didn't engage in any conversation. It was a slow elevator and seemed to be taking its time on its vertical travels.

Suddenly, from somewhere, came a soft meow. The nurse looked at Danny and Chin pointedly and asked, "Why are your flowers meowing?"

"Oh, uhh, it's just the stuffed animal" said Chin, holding up the plush object for her to see.

"That's a seal. Last I heard they don't meow." she said her tone becoming harder.

"Well, uhh, I got it on sale" stammered Danny Williams, "That must be why it was so cheap. They must have put the wrong sound in it. I wonder if the stuffed cat barks like a seal?" he said with an obviously forced laugh.

_"Busted"_ thought Chin

Both of the men had sickly smiles on their faces as the woman stared at them with the warmth of a cobra.

Suddenly, her hard gaze seemed to falter and she smiled, almost sympathetically saying, "I'd lose the basket. It's been tried before and your little friend isn't cooperating. Good luck." and she disappeared as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"I didn't think I was that obvious!"

"Please" said Chin shaking his head "You did everything but confess to the Lindburgh kidnapping. That woman saw right through you. I thought you were a better actor than that."

"Yeah, me too. I was married for six years to Atilla the Hun. Had to be a good actor."

Danny pushed the 'close door' button and held it to keep the elevator from opening as he thought out his options. The basket wasn't going to work. Cujo had the voice of Satan when he wasn't happy. It wouldn't take long for them to be found out and thrown out of the hospital with their little visitor.

"I hate to do this, but it's probably the only way he's going to stay quiet." said Danny as he released the button and pulled the shallow plastic pot out of the basket. He picked up the now aprehensive but, so far tractable, little animal. He unbuttoned his shirt and stuffed the kitten into it against his stomach and over his t-shirt and re-buttoned it. He picked up the basket and hit the button for their floor.

The steel box moved agonizingly slow as it seemed to chug upward.

Chin could see Danny's eyes grow larger as the lump in his shirt began to move around. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to control the little beast that had its needle sharp claws hooked into his T-shirt and had started to climb upward.

The cat sensed that its path was blocked so it reversed direction and began to work its way downward. Danny felt it squeeze past his belt and thought with alarm, _This can't possibly be good._

Suddenly, the blond man began dancing around in the chrome enclosure as he screeched. "NO! NO! Bad kitty!"

The small lump had now made its way past his belt and was clawing its way down. "Chin! Help! The little fucker's gonna give me a vasectomy!"

Detective Chin Ho Kelly, heretofore, the most understated, controlled person he'd ever even met, promptly doubled over in laughter. His smooth face crinkling as he tried to control it but, it was impossible.

The elevator doors opened and Chin fell out gasping as Danny sprinted for McGarrett's room, his eyes wide and his mouth in a grimmace.

Kono looked up in surprise as the little detective burst into the room. "Kono! Help me get Cujo! He's gone into my trousers!"

The Hawaiian woman just looked at him in stunned disbelief as he danced in front of her as though posessed.

"Come on! A little help here!" he practically screeched as he frantically unbuckled his belt.

"Can't . . . allergies."

"Kono!" he pleaded, pain evident in his voice.

"Yeah, OK, but I"m not reaching into your pants to get him."

Chin now stood at the doorway, still convulsed in laughter. Danny tried to glare at him but was much too distracted by what was going on in his clothing.

Belt now unbuckled, he dropped the trousers and and grabbed Cujo by the scruff and pulled as the cat clung with all its might to the front of his boxers.

"What the fuck?" came a dazed and scratchy voice from the bed.

"Steve!" said three voices in unison.

"Ow, shit!" said the little detective as he finally unfastened the cat but let it go as it snarled and whipped around trying to take a chunk out of his hand. It skittered across the room, Chin and Kono after it, and disappeared behind the metal nightstand.

Danny, pulling up his pants, stumbled over to the side of the bed.

"Is there something I should know?" came the weak and bewildered voice from the man who'd just woken up.

"We brought you a visitor. Welcome back, by the way. It's about damned time, McGarrett!"

From the other side of the bed came: "Ow! Stop it!"

"There he goes!"

"No, you don't!"

"Ow, let go!"

"Don't ask." said Williams, still wincing as he finished buckling his belt. McGarrett just looked at him dazedly, not comprehending what the sudden commotion around him meant.

"Hey, Boss!" said a now, nearly breathless, Kono as she came to his side and actually kissed him lightly on the forehead. He seemed even more confused by her display, but Kono couldn't help it. She was just so glad to see him finally awake.

"Hey, knock it off, ouch you little shithead!" came Chin's aggravated voice from the far corner of the room as he grabbed for the grey ball of fur that promptly nipped him and streaked across the room leaping to land at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, buddy." said McGarrett, as his eyes slowly focused but still sounded no less confused as the kitten jumped lightly onto his chest. It carefully avoided the cardiac monitor's leads and walked up to begin delicately licking his stubbled face. A loud purr rumbled from its tiny body as Steve extended his shaky hand to stroke the soft fur.

"How did you get here?" he said in wonder as though the kitten would actually tell him.

"In Danny's pants." giggled Kono, still giddy with relief that her boss was actually conscious and sort of making sense.

His partner's question to the cat somewhat alarmed Danny, but, after all, he'd spoken to the little hairball himself. If McGarrett started talking to anything else that wasn't human, then he'd start to worry.

"We thought the cat, uh Cujo, might help wake you up." said an unusually embarassed Detective Williams.

"We!" said Chin and Kono almost simultaneously

"Yeah, uh, well, I did." admitted Danny, maybe actually blushing.

McGarrett just laughed softly at his partner's discomfort. "You watching the Health Channel or Animal Planet again?" he asked weakly but with a smile as he stroked the little bundle of purring contentment now curled up on his chest and sleeping peacefully.

"Thanks, Danny. Not sure if it was the best way to wake up but, it was effective, I guess. What day is it?" he asked, his voice rough and rusty

"You mean, how long have you been here?"

"Mmm, yeah. That's what I meant."

"Two weeks, Rambo."

"Two weeks!" rasped McGarrett "What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember any of it?"

"I remember . . . uhh . . . I remember . . . uhh, I got nothing, sorry"

Danny explained in a gentler voice, "We went to check on a lead about those gunrunners, you know, the ones from La Puente. They went into the jungle when their car skidded off the road and we followed them. You, apparently, forgot to duck and they bounced a bullet off that thick skull and you've been out ever since. Ring any bells?"

"The only bells I hear are in my head. Anyone got some aspirin?"

"What! With an entire hospital full of painkillers, you want aspirin?" said Williams, his hands and arms starting to wave about in the gestures for which he was known.

"Danny" came the tired sounding voice from the man in the bed, "I think I've spent enough time lying down. Anything stronger will knock me on my ass again and I just want to get outta here."

"Well, at least you have your reasons, lame as they may be, but you're not going anywhere, Rambo . . . and no aspirin!"

When McGarrett started to protest, Danny cut him off with, "Look, you ninja freak, you still don't sound like all of your marbles have stopped rolling around yet and, besides, if you don't mind me saying, you look like crap."

"I just want to get outta here!"

"No way until the doctor clears you; and I seriously doubt that's going to be today, babe."

McGarrett started to protest once more but realized he was till hooked up to various things that would, most definitely, keep him from getting out of bed.

"So, Rambo, don't you want to know what happened to the bad guys who put you in la-la-land for two weeks?"

"Oh, yeah." said a still not too cognizant sounding McGarrett

"OK, now I know you're not ready to get outta here. That would have been the first thing you'd have asked me if you were hitting on all cylinders."

"Just tell me, OK?"

"Well", said the little detective sounding as though he was about to begin a bedtime story.


	7. Chapter 7

Small Comfort - Chapter Seven

**Hey. Here, finally, is another chapter. I would apologize for the long wait but, any excuse I could come up with would be lame. I can't use the 'dog ate my homework', already been there. Let's just say that procrastination is my favorite sport. ****Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts and favorites . . . and your patience. You guys are quite wonderful. Please read the notes at the end of this chapter. I need your input to determine how you want this story to end. I'll try to make you happy with whatever you decide.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or anything in Hawaii. Just in it for the hell-of-it.**

**5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

Getting Cujo in was one matter. Getting him out was another. They'd managed to hide him in the bathroom as the staff rushed into the room upon noting readings the many monitors transmitted to the nurse's station. As they swarmed over their now conscious patient, Kono was busy entertaining the kitten to keep him from protesting the change in venue.

This was no time for subtlety thought Detective Williams. The pants smuggling adventure was enough to to end any thoughts of subertfuge. Now that Steve was awake, and the scheme had worked, (not in the intended way), the result was the same; it was time to get the little wildcat out of the hospital.

"Say good-bye, we've got to get Satan's Spawn out of here before Nurse Ratched finds him." said the blonde detective, smiling down at his conscious but, as yet, not very 'with it' partner.

"See you later, buddy." said the weak voice as a shaky hand patted the kitten on the head and Danny snatched up the little ball of fur before it could renegotiate the transaction.

Chin was holding an open pillowcase purloined from one of the extra pillows in the closet. Cujo was, unceremoniously, stuffed into it and a knot tied at the open end to keep the little wildcat from escaping.

"Don't smother him!" said Steve alarmed that the kitten was going to be harmed on his outward journey.

"Don't worry, cat lady. We're not going to hurt the little piranha. We're just trying not to get shredded before we can get him back to the office. I'm not sure I can still have children after smuggling the little bastard in here."

Steve struggled to sit up but Kono pushed him gently back down on the bed and said soothingly, "It's OK boss, we won't hurt him. Just relax, you're going to set the monitors off."

As she said that, the heart monitor began to speed up and make the most disturbing noise.

"Quick, let's get him out of here!" said Chin swinging the pillowcase behind him and turning his back to the wall.

One of Steve's nurses, (unfortunately, the cranky one who would come in handy when McGarrett felt better and began to figure a way to break out of the hospital), hurried in.

"What's going on here?" she demanded as she checked the man in the bed and reset the monitor, her steely gaze automatically going to Danny.

"Nothing" came a chorus of four voices, one of them sounding a trifle rusty. As Chin tried to look unfazed, a low growl emitted from the knotted pillowcase and a claw managed to find its way through the fabric and hook itself into the back of the Hawaiian's thigh.

"You!" she said to McGarrett who looked at her with what he hoped was an innocent look but, after two weeks in a coma, couldn't be quite sure. Things weren't yet working quite normally; he would've been horrified to know that the expression he tendered was only bewildered/dopey. "Don't get all worked up Commander. You have to stay calm and quiet until Doctor Hakawa can evaluate you. He should be here in the next few minutes, we've told him you're awake."

Chin stoically breathed through the pain and didn't make a sound. He felt as though the cat was trying to flay him alive as another claw stabbed through the sack and into his skin.

_Just stay quiet you little monster . . . just keep your damned mouth shut . . . don't howl! _prayed Danny silently, his stomach now doing a flip-flop.

Just then, a blood-curdling yowl came from behind Chin who stood impassively; sweat starting to bead on his upper lip as Nurse Ratched tried to maneuver herself behind him to determine the source of the startling sound.

"What is that awful noise? Do you have an animal in here?"

"No" came the chorus again.

"I know something's going on! Where is that animal and what are you people up to!" said Nurse Ratched her tone even more menacing.

"Well," began Danny as he edged closer toward the door, "We thought that the Commander needed additional, uhh . . . stimuli to assist in his . . . journey back to consciousness." He finished the last few words in a rush and flinched as though the barrel-shaped woman in scrubs, standing with her hands on her hips, was going to physically assault him.

"Did it work?" she demanded

"Well, he woke up when we brought the cat in." said Kono bravely.

"Were is this animal?"

"In a sack" said Danny

"Where is the sack?" demanded the nurse, making the 'k' at the end of the last word particularly hard sounding.

Chin took that moment to dangle the wriggling, howling pillowcase in front of her. She backed away with a horrified expression and screeched, "Get it out of here, now!"

"It's just a kitten." said Kono

The woman looked at her with disbelief and said, "I don't care if it's Lassie in that pillowcase! ANIMALS DO NOT BELONG IN A HOSPITAL!"

"Ma'am", said Steve apologetically, "They were only trying to help me." as the heart monitor once again began an even more rapid beeping.

"You're in enough trouble already, Commander. If you don't lie back and relax, I will make sure you stay in that bed until Christmas!"

At the mention of the threatened consequences, the sound of the monitor began an even more frantic rhythm and the man to whom it was attached became even more pale as he looked desperately toward Danny for help.

"Look, that's not really a good idea." said the little detective with a weak smile, " Super SEAL here will only try to go over the wall if you threaten him with that. Believe me, you're going to have a tough enough time when Rambo begins to feel better."

"Thanks for the help" came the raspy voice from the bed, "Remind me to take you off speed dial so I don't accidentally get hold of you next time I need assistance."

"No problem, partner" said Danny apprehensively as he looked toward the nurse.

"Look, I don't care how you do it, get that thing out of here!"

"Yes ma'am" said four obedient voices

"You guys take Cujo back to the office, I'll stay here with Steve and wait for the doctor" said Kono

With Chin holding the bag out in front of him like it was a ticking bomb, the little detective said, "See you later Steven, mind Nurse . . . I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" he asked with a charming smile at the woman who stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bambi" she said, with a look that dared anyone to say something about her name. Detective Williams just stared at her open mouthed without moving.

"Thank you, Nurse Bambi . . . for your understanding." said Chin solemnly, nudging Danny with his shoulder before the haoli could utter another word and get them killed.

Nurse Bami stared at them unblinkingly; her blunt face set in a stony expression. _Steve is so screwed_ thought Chin.

The patient lay watching the exchange between his team and the nurse. _I am so screwed_, he thought to himself.

"Say good bye to Uncle . . . err . . . Daddy Steve, Cujo" said Danny with a smirk toward the man in the bed. From the sack came a forlorn little meow as he and Chin escorted the squirming creature toward the door.

"Meow? Now, you meow?" said Danny to the sack as they walked quickly back down the hallway to the elevator. _OK, this can't possibly get any weirder. Did the little buzz-saw just say goodbye to Steve?_

There were quite a few stares from staff and visitors as the cat once again protested with menacing howls as they walked across the large lobby to the revolving glass doors. No one questioned them, probably thinking that it was best not to know what manner of creature was in the squirming sack or from what hell it came.

They walked quickly across the parking lot with their little hostage. When they reached the Camaro, the blonde detective announced happily "Cujo gets to ride in the trunk." and pressed the trunk-release button on the key.

"Steve's not gonna like that." said Chin. "He only likes to put **people** in trunks of cars."

"Unless Rambo and the friggin' wolverine communicate on some sub-sonic level that only dogs, mountain lions and McGarrett can hear, he's never going to know."

"Don't think that's not a possibility!" laughed Chin as he carefully placed the wriggling sack into the trunk and closed the lid.

"Come on, we'd better get back before something else happens and we have to face Steve and tell him his pet barracuda croaked or escaped and ate Honolulu on the way back to HQ." said Danny as they got into the vehicle and belted themselves in.

The sun was going down in a bright stratified display and the air was soft and cool as they drove back to Five-O's office in the sleek, silver car. A smile came to his face as he turned up the radio to muffle the howling from the trunk. _Maybe there was justice in the world after all._

**5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

Doctor Hakawa came into the room shortly after the two detectives left with their charge. He smiled broadly at his patient.

"Commander McGarrett, so glad to see you back among the sentient."

"Uhh, thanks, but I don't really feel too sentient yet; my . . . mind still feels really fuzzy. My team had to fill me in on what happened . . . how I was injured and . . . uhh how long I've been here."

"That's not unusual. Don't worry about it, but we do have a few tests that you have to pass and a little physical therapy to complete before we can think about letting you out of here."

"Tests?" rasped his patient, "Therapy?", sounding less sure of himself by the minute. Kono put a hand on her boss's shoulder and squeezed it lightly to let him know that they were there to help with whatever he needed.

"Nothing to it, Commander, an MRI, some cognitive testing, a little walking and a couple of other things. Not not to worry; I'm sure you'll be fine, but it may take some time to get back to what you, personally, would call normal. I've heard the stories. After your head injury and two weeks flat on your back; I'm afraid it's going to be a little more difficult than just immediately standing up and walking."

"Just rest for now," said Doctor Hakawa, "and we'll see about getting you out of bed in the morning . . . with assistance, of course.

"I can't tell you how I'm looking forward to getting unhooked from all this . . . stuff." Kono glanced at him sympathetically and patted his shoulder once again.

The doctor smiled and said, "I'm well aware of your past stays here and your . . . 'eagerness' to be discharged earlier than advisable. This time, there's no question that you're going to remain here as long as needed. I have Nurse Bambi to help see to it that you stay put."

McGarrett thought the doctor looked at him with an almost evil smirk. He swallowed audibly and lay back with a groan. This wasn't going well already. _I am so screwed._

TBC

**5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

**My little friends, we've come to the point where I must decide within the next two chapters what is to become of Cujo: A. We can make him an office/guard cat, (which could make Steve happy). B. We can give him to Gracie so that he can torture Step-Stan, (which could make Danny happy), or C. We can find someone else to give him to and Steve can say a sad goodbye, (which could make for some good angst). Let me know what you want to become of our little, gray wolverine.**


	8. Chapter 8

Small Comfort - Chapter Eight

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for waiting for it. I have no good excuse. I just write very slowly. Can't even blame it on Lyle, he's been a good little computer machine the past couple of weeks. My threats to turn him into a collage must have worked. Thank you for all your reviews and favorites and alerts. Now that I know how, I will respond to any comments or observations you'd care to post. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure if I kept up the momentum.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Cujo, (and I think Steven King actually owns his name). Am writing this for the hell of it and am not making a cent for the effort. Will give everyone back when done.**

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0**

The road back to health was longer and steeper than Steven J. McGarrett had planned.

He'd finally been allowed out of bed to attend p.t. It had gone well for the past couple of days but, today, when he tried to stand, it felt as though the floor and ceiling had swapped places. If he hadn't been supported on both sides by Danny and Nurse Bambi, he'd have been kissing the linoleum.

"Whoa, whoa! Maybe this isn't such a good idea Rambo." said the little detective as he struggled to hold his partner upright. Nurse Bambi didn't seem to be struggling as much to keep her patient from hitting the floor. She made Danny look like a wimp and it stung.

They managed to get him back on the bed. McGarrett closed his eyes tightly as his pale complexion paled even further and he began to look a little greenish.

"You gonna hurl?" asked Williams in alarm.

He was answered by the sound of retching as Nurse Bambi quickly grabbed the basin next to the bed and her unfortunate patient deposited his breakfast into it. The retching continued until only dry heaves were left and McGarrett lay back exhausted and sweating, his face the color of the sheets.

Danny patted him on the shoulder as Nurse Bambi wiped his face with a dampened towel.

"That was embarrassing." McGarrett weakly rasped as he tried to regain some composure even though he knew all dignity had already been lost long ago.

"Maybe we'll have to get you some training wheels." said his partner with a concerned look.

"Vertigo . . . happens sometimes." said Nurse Bambi, and if Danny wasn't mistaken, in a sympathetic tone. _Was the fearsome woman going soft?_

"I'll contact his doctor." she said, "This is something we're going to have to address before we let him out of bed again."

"I'm fine." said McGarrett in an annoyed tone, even though he hadn't yet caught his breath and his greenish complexion canceled out his statement.

"Make that a big ' N-O' Steven. You are far from fine. I don't want to see a re-run of your lunch next time you try this. If you can't stand up without puking, this isn't going to work for you."

"Just a little dizzy. I'll get over it as soon as I start moving around."

"Commander, you stay in that bed until the doctor says you can get out of it. We may only have to get you some additional medication, but he needs to see you. I repeat, Do-Not-Get-Out-of-Bed, do you hear me?" her face held a look of menace and her patient looked down like a scolded child.

"Yes, ma'am." said McGarrett meekly as Danny's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. _Super SEAL intimidated?_ He'd have to see about hiring this woman for 5-0. They need someone to keep Rambo under control when he decides to go off half-cocked chasing bad guys. _Nurse Bambi could come in handy. Maybe she could threaten the bad guys with an enema or something. Now that would be intimidating! They'd have perps surrendering by the truckload!_

As she left the room she gave Danny a warning glare. He actually hadn't done anything, it was just to let him know he shouldn't, and if he did, she'd find out, and if she found out, he'd be in big trouble. Her glare said it all and Danny almost shrank back from its force.

_Yeah, they'd have to hire her._

The little detective just looked back at her with the innocent look he'd purloined from his partner or maybe his daughter, he wasn't sure. They both required careful watching and both were prone to temper tantrums if thwarted. Steve's were maybe a little scarier but, it was a toss-up.

He leaned toward McGarrett and asked, "Now, Steven, how do you really feel? Don't bother to lie to me, I have a gun."

His partner looked at him with a smirk but decided that telling the truth would be far easier than risking a Danny-rant. He didn't have the energy to hide anything from the freakily perceptive little detective.

"Kinda crappy. Queasy. Tired. Head hurts like a motherfucker . . . and don't roll your eyes Danny."

Danny couldn't help it; it was an automatic response to McGarrett's stoic idiocy.

"When, exactly, were you going to tell anyone about the headaches and dizziness Rambo!" he was gearing up for one of his louder displays, his hands held out in front of him poised to begin his sarcastic soliloquy.

Wishing that he'd not given up so easily; (his quick capitulation hadn't seemed to stave off a rant), McGarrett waved his hand dismissively but didn't attempt to change position on the bed. The room hadn't quite stopped its trip on the merry-go-round.

" I didn't know about the dizziness until I almost landed on my face just now. It hasn't happened in a few days. I was doing OK in physical therapy. Worked really hard on balance."

"And the headache?" said his partner with a strongly disapproving look that would have made Nurse Bambi proud.

"It comes and goes."

"Look, you idiot, when are you going to learn . . . "

"Danny, I have to get out of here! I'm gonna go postal if I don't! I can't stand being in this fucking room any longer! People come and go at all hours with needles and tests and stupid questions . . . , " He looked pleadingly at his partner with eyes that looked large and dark in a thin, pallid face.

Danny thought McGarrett was starting to look like those cheesy paintings of orphans with the huge, sad, eyes or maybe the ones with the kittens with huge, sad eyes . . . whatever . . . they were totally lame but, somehow, affecting.

He looked at his partner sympathetically. "Look, Rambo. I know you're anxious to get out of here. I would be too, especially with a charmer like Nurse Bambi as your keeper but, you've made it this far and I'm sure it'll only be a little longer before you'll be out terrorizing bad guys again."

McGarrett only sighed and looked even more distressed and dejected, if that was even possible.

"Besides, you big goof, you almost upchucked on Gracie's favorite tie. She'd never forgive me if I had to burn it because Uncle Steve ralphed on it."

It was McGarrett's turn to roll his eyes but, it only brought on another wave of nausea.

_Shit_

**5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0**

The doctor, a spiky-haired young resident Danny hadn't seen before appeared in the room with a stirring of air as though he created turbulence from the velocity of his arrival. He immediately removed his stethoscope from his pocket and began the examination without saying a word.

Danny cleared his throat and the young man looked up surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Doctor Hazeltine. You must be Commander McGarrett's partner. How long have you two been together?"

Danny looked at him blankly. He could see McGarrett grinning at him from the bed. Even in his shaky state, Steve knew what the doctor was implying.

"Uhh, no, we're not those kind of partners. We're cops." said the now flustered detective

"Oops, my bad." smiled the young medic; not looking the slightest bit bothered by his erroneous assumption. "But, if you are, no need to hide anything. You two actually make quite a handsome couple."

Danny turned a bright shade of red as McGarrett was now nearly bursting with silent laughter behind Doctor Hazeltine's back.

"We just work together." said McGarrett, struggling to keep from laughing out loud at Danny's discomfort as the doctor whirled back toward the bed. "Thanks for thinking we're a cute couple though."

He could see Danny look positively apoplectic and the murderous glare with which he affixed his partner.

"Well, back to the examination Commander. Busy, busy."

He took out his pen-light and shone it in his patient's eyes, then asked McGarrett to cover his left eye and asked him to track the path of the finger he passed in front of his patient's face. He asked him to do the same with the left eye. He completed the rest of the minor exam with the only comment being "Hmm" every so often. Nurse Bambi stood at his side looking as though she were ready to wrestle the patient into submission should he be the least bit uncooperative.

Danny had removed himself to the corner of the room as the doctor continued with the examination and the hmm's.

"Well" said Doctory Hazeltine as he deftly returned his stethoscope to his pocket with the flair of a gunfighter reholstering his six-shooter. "The commander doesn't look to be in any real distress. The vertigo is sometimes normal after a head injury and the nausea is the result of the vertigo. We'll give you some compazine for the nausea but, it does have a sedative effect. No driving, etcetera. We'll up your meds for the vertigo. The nausea should go away on its own eventually."

"What about the headaches?" asked Danny from the corner, catching the angry glare thrown his way by the man in the bed.

"Headaches? Commander are you hiding something from us?"

"Uhh . . . " was the response as McGarrett tried to come up with a good story. His brain wasn't quite with it yet. He hoped that it was just the pills they'd given him when he complained about not being able to sleep in such a noisy environment.

Without waiting for what would probably be a lame story, the young doctor said, "It's probably just a normal result of the trauma. Sometimes headaches can go on for days or even months after a severe concussion. There are a lot of options for pain management. We'll probably take a few more tests to be sure it's nothing and then let you out of here if the meds get the vertigo and nausea under control."

"More tests" said McGarrett under his breath as he plotted Danny's demise.

"Not to worry" said the doctor "You should be able to leave in a couple of days. I do understand, however, that you were assigned a 'special care-giver' because of your reputation for going a.m.a. in the past. Since you're still here, I assume it was the right choice." He turned and smiled at the nurse who now stood at the foot of the bed with her somewhat brawny arms crossed and a look of triumph on her face.

Before his patient could form a reply, the medic said "Well, gotta go. Have several more patients to see. Busy, busy." with that, he was gone, his white coat flying. They could almost hear the rush of air with his departure.

"O.K. Commander, I'm going to get your meds. STAY!" she ordered as she once more gave Danny a warning look then exited the room.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight." said the blonde man as he came forward with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, babe, looks like Doogie Howser wants to make sure you're OK before he turns you loose on the world."

"Yeah, thanks for the help." said McGarrett sourly

"Look, once they let you out of here, I'll get Gracie and we'll go to the beach and I may even put my toes in the water while you children play in the surf."

"You'd let your toes touch the ocean? You know you'd actually have to walk across sand to get to the water, don't you?"

"As long as there are no pineapple chunks in it, I'm good. Anything for you babe."

"I'm honored." said his partner with a half-hearted smile.

"Well, better go. It's my turn to pick-up Gracie from school. Mind Nurse Bambi, I think you're beginning to soften her up. Maybe she'll give you a back rub if you smile nice and give her your puppy dog face."

"Bite me."

"Busy, busy." said the blonde man as his laughter trailed out the doorway after him.

_Shit_

**5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0**

Kono looked up and smiled at the furry creature dozing on the corner of her desk. It was actually kind of nice to have Cujo around now that things were calmer. Danny said it was only because he reminded them of Steve. Just like their boss, here was an untrainable animal who wouldn't listen to anything you said and even if he did, he'd just go ahead and do whatever the hell he wanted to anyway.

Kono knew that the little cat still hadn't forgiven Danny for taking him for a ride then stuffing him in his shirt, then stuffing him in a sack, then stuffing him in the trunk of a car. _That's a lot to get over,_ she thought,_ even for a cat._

After the horrifyingly eventful hospital visit and they'd finally arrived back at the office, Danny had carried the hissing, yowling bundle of evil into the situation room, set it on the floor and carefully backed away.

The three detectives looked at it from as respectful distance as it wriggled and growled. After much discussion, they finally drew straws to see who would be the unlucky one to untie the end of the pillowcase and let the little wildcat loose. Kono had gotten the short straw.

She reluctantly crept up to the sack with a pair of scissors, figuring that by the time she got the knot out, she'd be hamburger. Who knew that the little monster could bite right through the fabric and strike like a snake? Danny now sported two perfectly round, fang-sized holes in his wrist to attest to the fact that Cujo must have some kind of radar that could hone in on a target through cloth.

Cujo had nailed him when he'd reached into the trunk to get him out. After much profanity and drama, from both parties involved, here sat the sack containing the ferocious kitten . . . waiting for revenge.

Kono had the forethought to set a bowl of food and some water next to the sack before she grit her teeth and cautiously began to cut the fabric. Who knew how long it would be before it was safe to enter the room again?

Both Chin and Danny, ready to run, stood as far away as possible and still give moral support to their brave and unfortunate colleague. Danny had already plotted out his escape route and almost took the safety off his gun before catching himself and realizing that it was probably not the best thing to do. Self-defense? Felinicide?

Kono made the last cut and jumped back. Cujo came out of the sack with serious bed head and a really, really bad attitude. He bouced out on his toes, then growled, then hissed, then caught sight of the food dish. Without so much as a second glance toward the trio cowering in front of him, he calmly made his way to it and began to crunch on kitten chow.

The three just looked at each other in surprise, (and relief). Danny took his hand off his gun. Chin set down the couch cushion he was holding in front of him.

Kono smiled and cooed at the little animal who didn't even bother to look up from its meal.

"Huh?" said Chin in puzzled amazement at the little animal calmly having a snack.

Danny stood with his hands on his hips and shook his head. "You little wuss!" he said. "Sure . . . you talk a good game you demented little wolverine, but when you get the chance to actually face . . . " With that, Cujo stopped crunching his kibble and looked at him with yellow eyes that were now mostly all black iris.

_Uh Oh._

Fuzzing up his tail, flattening his ears and screeching like something from Hell, he charged.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't mean it you little shi . . . " the rest of his words were lost as he dashed down the hallway and into his office and slammed the door . . . and locked it.

The cat who'd been only half a step behind him just sat down in front of it and calmly began to lick his paws and clean his face. He could wait. He had all the time in the world.

The cousins looked at one another with stunned expressions. They were too spooked to laugh. Had Cujo actually understood what Danny was saying?

_This was . . . weird._

**5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0**

**Thank you all so, so much for your input on where you want Cujo to live. I have my orders now and will do my best to carry them out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Small Comfort - Chapter Nine

**Hey you guys! Finally! No, the dog did not eat my homework again but, Lyle tried to. I entered the chapter and he wouldn't give it back no matter how much I threatened to take him to the electronic recycling people! My apologies for the promises I didn't keep. Lyle may actually be a goner this time. I've borrowed a computer for now but I don't get to keep it very long. Thank you for your incredible patience and for sticking with this story. Please review if you're still speaking to me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters and make no money from this compulsion.**

Two more days had passed. McGarrett was still trying to get out of the hospital. His equilibrium was still off and he couldn't get out of bed without either losing his balance or his lunch; sometimes both. They'd adjusted his meds several times until finally coming up with what might be the right dosage and combination. On his last attempt at walking, it seemed to do the trick. He made a short trip to the end of the hallway without incident; Danny on one side and Nurse Bambi on the other, just in case.

"Hey Rambo, good job!" chirped the blonde detective as he helped his partner ease back into bed after their stroll. He was beaming like the father of an uncoordinated child who'd finally learned to ride the bike he got for Christmas.

"Yeah, well, maybe they'll let me the hell out of here now that I can walk without falling over or puking." scowled his tall partner, "If they don't, I'll have to start making an escape rope out of bed sheets and dental floss."

"Now, now, you've been a good little SEAL all this time, don't go fucking it up by being yourself. I don't need to get a phone call saying that you've taken hostages and will dangle them off the roof unless we get you a helicopter to blow this joint. As your charming keeper says on a daily basis . . . STAY! No secret missions, no ninja stuff, not even a twitch. If you wanna get out of here, just be patient another day or two, bye-the-way, that was not a play on words . . . 'patient'.

McGarrett didn't even crack a smile. He only looked at his partner with the glare that had been making more frequent appearances the last few days.

"Steven, honest, in another day or two you'll be back to your old bad-ass self wreaking havoc on Hawaii - if not the world. You could stand to eat a sandwich or two, but other than that, Rambo, you're almost there."

McGarrett knew that was an exaggeration and his partner was only giving him a pep-talk. He was nowhere near being back to what he was before being shot. He was pale and wobbly and he almost didn't recognize the face that stared back at him in the mirror. His face had the gaunt look that only emphasized his sharp features. The team had tried to bribe their boss with with food since he'd awoken but, he could never keep anything down so he gave up even trying. The bit about eating a sandwich or two was only half teasing. Now that it looked like he may not throw-up every five minutes, he had to see about upping his caloric intake. Hospital food just wasn't going to cut it.

"I'm going to get him some ice-cream." said his keeper. "He should be able to keep that down now and then we'll see about something more solid in the morning." She hurried out the door as Danny gave his partner a questioning look; raising his eyebrows and gesturing toward the retreating nurse.

Catching his partner's unspoken question, "Yeah, I know", said McGarrett, "Kinda weird. She's actually been pretty nice lately."

"So, did you make puppy eyes at her or is this just the result of your natural charm? No, I take that back. The result of your natural charm usually gets you shot at."

"Bite me." said McGarrett morosely

"Rambo, if you can make that old dragon cave, you should consider a job as a hostage negotiator or maybe a time-share salesman."

Just then, the dragon in question returned to the room and gave Williams the 'look'. It meant visiting hours were over and if he knew what was good for him, he'd leave . . . now!

"STAY!" he repeated one more time to his absolutely forlorn looking partner who didn't even bother to look up. McGarrett was depressed enough that it didn't even get a rise out of him any longer. Danny almost felt like he'd kicked a puppy. At least McGarrett had already perfected one of his many faces for it; the one that the little detective had actually named 'the kicked puppy face'.

Earlier this evening, the frenetic Dr. Hazeltine had come bye to check on Steve. The young doctor had said that if all the tests came back OK, he would consider releasing his patient in the next few days. He wanted to make sure the drug combination for the nausea and dizziness was going to work on a steady basis and he wanted a couple more neurological tests done. Letting his patient leave before then was just asking for trouble . . . he'd heard the stories.

To Danny, it meant his partner's release was imminent. To his partner, it meant several more days in hell.

The little detective patted the forlorn man on the shoulder and left for home. He actually felt bad for having to leave Steve there by himself. It wasn't that the man wasn't capable of looking after himself, he'd done that more, (or less), successfully for thirty-five years. He just couldn't be trusted to know when to quit . . . or stay put. He'd signed himself out AMA several times in the past when he'd been injured and a couple of those times it hadn't worked out as well as he'd planned. Danny was always the one to get the call.

McGarrett sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window into the night that beckoned him. All of the medical paraphernalia had been removed except for the heparin lock on the back of his left hand. He waited for Bambi to end her shift; bidding her a good night after she did one last check before making notations on his chart and leaving the room. As Danny had noticed, she seemed to be easing up on him. He supposed she felt sorry for him; he certainly felt sorry enough for himself.

He could stand it no longer. It was time to _'go over the wall'._

Amy, the night-shift nurse, had carefully timed rounds and she wasn't due in for another half hour. In the dimmed light he quietly opened the cupboard and retrieved the sweats one of the team had brought for him and quickly slipped them on. He noticed that they seemed a lot baggier than he'd remembered. He looked for shoes but there were none in the cupboard. OK . . . he didn't really need shoes.

He was unaware that Danny had given everyone express instruction to not bring him any shoes until the actual day of his release.

The blonde detective knew it probably wouldn't discourage a man who wore as few clothes as possible in his off time and would go barefoot to work if it was practical but, one could hope. In Jersey, _where they had __normal__ weather_, you could _try_ to walk barefoot in December. If you didn't lose at least a couple toes to frostbite, someone would eventually find you and put you in the mental ward. Not that his partner didn't sometimes belong in a mental ward but . . . that was another matter for another day.

Barefoot or not, McGarrett would have to use all his stealth to make his way down the corridor and past the nurse's station to the stairwell undetected. His SEAL training would come in handy. If only he had a grenade.

Luckily, the nurse's station was visible from his room. He waited impatiently until both nurses on the night-shift had been called away before making his move. He slipped silently down the hallway, ducking into the doorways of sleeping patients when there was the threat of discovery.

He'd successfully gotten bye the brightly lit nurse's station and was almost to the short hallway that lead to the bank of elevators when he heard a ding and out stepped Nurse Bambi.

_Shit!_

Quickly ducking into the closest room, he heard a gasp behind him and turned. There was a silver-haired woman in a pink nightie lying in bed looking at him in alarm. A tabloid was open on the tray in front of her. She stared with wide, frightened eyes and he could see her trying to decide whether to scream or not.

He held his finger to his lips and gave her his best pleading-puppy-dog face. She looked at him another moment and the fright left her expression; then, she winked. He returned it with an unsure smile and then stuck his head out the doorway to see if the coast was clear. Nurse Bambi was nowhere in sight. Time to move out!

He mouthed a silent thank-you to the woman in the room and stole out the door and down the hallway.

That was close . . . too close.

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

They all missed their headstrong ninja-SEAL commander, but it was a toss-up who missed him the most; Danny or the animal sleeping on Kono's desk. They both looked lost.

In the past few days, everyone had made peace with the ferocious kitten. Even the Fed-ex guy could scratch him behind the ears but the moment Cujo saw the blonde detective, the fur on is little body would stand out like a hedge-hogs quills but, for the most part, everyone co-existed in peace. Detective and kitten usually gave each other wide berth and Danny had, mercifully, been excused from cat duty. Kono and Chin had taken over the feeding and care of the little feline in their boss's absence.

Kono had taken pity on Danny and had purchased one of those electronic, self-cleaning, litter boxes. The blonde detective had tossed the dirt, pot and all, out of his office muttering about getting revenge from his smart-assed partner. He'd just have to plan it carefully. He was patient when he had to be. He could wait. He had all the time in the world.

HPD and Interpol had confirmed for them that the four in the jungle shootout were allied with the junta from La Puente. They'd also confirmed that the two left alive were only hired muscle and had no particular political motives. Their only motive was money. The dead guy was another hired hand but, his motive was now known only to God.

That left the fourth guy, one Kurt Aguilera. His father Colombian and his mother German, he'd been part of the political turmoil in La Puente for some time. His motive was most likely power. As the second in command of the junta, he was the hands-on weapons buyer. He was still missing. No one had spotted the blonde man since the shoot-out. Interpol had warned them of his treacherous and vindictive nature. He'd been a suspect in several revenge killings in La Puente. He was considered extremely dangerous.

Thinking that Aguilera was long gone, no one felt that he was actually a danger to 5-0. _'He wouldn't have the balls to attack one of them', _seemed to be the popular thought. They'd not bothered to post a guard at the hospital though there'd always been someone from Five-0 there the first couple of weeks.

Danny had informed the Governor of the results of the still unclosed case and, at the same meeting, filled her in on McGarrett's condition. The doctor had said that if he promised to take it easy, (like that was actually going to happen), they might release him in the next couple of days. Danny was actually surprised he'd hadn't made a break for it already. They probably had Nurse Bambi to thank for that. He really would have to see about hiring her for Five-0.

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

In the nearly three weeks since his first memorable appearance, Cujo had seemed to nearly double in size. He was turning into quite a handsome animal thought Kono. His soft kitten fuzz was growing silkier and his body sleeker. His coat had grown shiny and taken on a gunmetal color. The boss was going to be surprised when he finally got to see the little popoki again.

She hoped that would be soon. It wasn't quite the same without their gung-ho commander. It was entirely too sane and quiet without his restless energy that, at times, seemed to fuel them all. Danny was great but, it just wasn't the same. She'd never considered herself an adrenaline junkie but McGarrett had rubbed off on her. She missed the daily rush that he seemed to so effortlessly provide them. Her boss was a strange combination of toughness, authority, madman and surprisingly soft-hearted teddy bear. He didn't show it often but she knew it was there.

She'd spied on him a couple of times when he didn't know she was watching him interact with Cujo. His unguarded smile was sweet and almost . . . childlike with delight as he played with the cat and let it chase after the shoelace he dangled in front of it. It was so unlike him. Maybe Danny was right, perhaps McGarrett hadn't been held as a child. It might explain a lot.

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

She sat waiting at a strategic location where she could see both the stairwell door and the hallway that led to the elevator bank. She lounged in one of the soft and actually comfy couches in the lobby as she sipped from a steaming styrofoam cup. It was filled with coffee provided by one of the omnipresent vending machines that dispensed the routinely horrible hospital beverage. She was used to it. She actually kind of liked the bitter acidic flavor. He life wouldn't be the same without the evil brew.

She took pride in her job and knew she was considered one of the best nurses in Hawaii. The doctors trusted her. Her patients trusted her. Her co-workers trusted her. None of them may actually like her but, they sure as hell trusted her to do the job to the best of her ability. She was doing it now.

Finally, her patience was rewarded. The stairwell door opened slowly and a pale familiar face peered out. The barefoot man in the baggy sweats crept silently across the lobby toward the revolving glass door to the parking lot.

He was so close. He could taste his freedom. He wanted to feel the damp night air on his skin; even wanted to feel the gravelly asphalt under his bare feet. The feeling of freedom . . . only seconds away.

"Gotcha!"

He heard the dreaded and familiar voice over his shoulder and spun so quickly he lost his balance as she grabbed for his arm before he toppled over.

"Shit."

"Going somewhere Commander?" said Nurse Bambi, one eyebrow raised in disapproval as she steadied him.

"Uhh . . . for a walk?" he managed to croak out, his throat suddenly gone dry.

"Don't think so McGarrett. You haven't been released yet. You know, that little formality we in the medical profession like to adhere to before letting our patients wander off?"

He looked down at the floor. It was over. He may as well surrender and hope for clemency.

"Please" he gave her what Danny called his 'kicked puppy face'. Gracie would have been proud. "I just have to get out of here! I'm going to implode. I won't be responsible for what I may do. Please let me go, pretend you never saw me . . . please." If stealth wouldn't work, maybe pleading would, though he doubted it when he looked into her flinty eyes. Couldn't hurt to try.

He could see her steely resolve flicker for just a fraction of a second. Maybe he was making headway with his warden . . . maybe . . .

"Commander, if you'd like to go for a walk, I will be happy to accompany you. A few minutes outside won't hurt, even barefoot." She looked down at his feet and he had the presence of mind to look embarrassed.

She took him by the arm and guided him out the door. This would have to do. It was better than nothing. They took a twenty-minute walk around the large parking lot. She never let go of his arm.

They walked as old friends on a stroll, as lovers on the promenade, moving slowly, arm in arm . He was humiliated; not by the fact he was walking with the nurse but that he'd been put back on his leash. This was just another on the long list of humiliations since he been wounded. Danny was right, he'd have to get better at ducking or pick bad-guys who weren't such good marksmen.

Just before they were to enter the revolving glass doors to return to the lobby, she tugged on his arm to stop him on the walkway.

"Commander McGarrett, I know how hard it is for someone like you to sit still. My son was very much like you. To coop him up in a hospital room for any length of time was absolute hell for him. He was used to being independent and active and when he no longer could be, it took everything I had to keep his sane."

He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to elaborate but that's all the information she'd part with as, once again, she pulled him briskly toward the doorway. This was so much information from the taciturn taskmaster who haunted his every waking moment. Perhaps she was human after all. He hadn't really considered that. He'd only come to see her as his obstacle to freedom, his warden in this sterile prison. Now, he actually felt kind of bad for trying to elude her. She was just doing her job, (and to his consternation, doing it well.)

He was actually tired when they arrived back at his room and made no protest when she ordered him back to bed. She disappeared out the doorway and he could hear her chastising Amy the night-nurse for letting him escape. He winced. He'd have to be extra nice to Amy. She was a sweet girl, just not up to being his keeper unlike the formidable woman who'd drug him back to his prison.

He closed his eyes and was about to actually fall asleep when he felt someone come into the room. It was Amy and she looked a little upset.

"Sorry" he murmured to her as she glared at him and took his wrist. The hep lock was still there. He'd forgotten to remove it in his haste to escape. Without saying anything she injected what he knew were the two drugs that had made it possible for him to get out of bed without being dizzy enough to lose his balance or getting sick. He waited patiently while she pushed the second syringe of fluid into the port. She then added a third.

"What's this?" he asked suspiciously

"You've already had your adventure for the night, Commander. This is just to make sure you stay in bed until morning. You already got me into enough trouble. Doctor Hazeltine gave us permission to use a sedative should we feel it necessary to keep you here. Until tonight, it wasn't necessary but I'm afraid you've cooked our own goose by your attempt to escape." With that she pushed in the third syringe into the hep lock and, within moments, he felt the meds taking effect.

_Shit_


	10. Chapter 10

Small Comfort

**OK, I know you guys thought I'd abandoned you. The next chapter will be up within the week . . . promise! I have no excuse, I won't even try. All I can do is apologize. Thank you to those who emailed me about the error in the last chapter that would have gotten every doctor and nurse in the story dismissed. It was a thin line but I didn't successfully walk it. Sorry about that. Please review if you'd be so kind.**

**Disclaimer: Making no money from this or else I'd have a new computer!**

Chapter Ten

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

It was actually only two more days until the doctor signed his release papers.

Danny came bearing shoes, wallet and a clean set of clothes. McGarrett was relieved Nurse Bambi hadn't ratted him out to his partner about his failed escape attempt. He knew that he'd never hear the end of the little detective's rant about that one.

He actually felt somewhat human again after taking a shower and donning his cargo pants and t-shirt. He had to tighten his belt to keep the pants from sliding down his hips but, it was still a good feeling to dress in 'grown-up clothes' as Danny had called them when handing him the bundle.

He said his good-byes to the doctors and nurses, including Bambi and Amy, (who'd forgiven him and was actually teary-eyed when he left), and they walked to the elevator.

The day was brilliant with color and sunlight as they made their exit and walked across the parking lot. After spending so much time indoors, any kind of outdoor weather was welcome to the tall man.

"Let's stop at the pharmacy to get your scrips before I take you home." said his partner as the little man started the Camaro's engine and put the car into drive. McGarrett had known better than to ask for the keys. He'd do that tomorrow. They pulled out of the hospital parking lot and out onto the highway.

"Home?" said McGarrett with a scowl. "Why aren't we going to the office?"

"Steven, do I really have to give you that lecture?" threatened his partner

"Look, I can go to the office for a few minutes to catch up on things before you dump my ass off at my house."

"No"

"I could order you." said McGarrett, testing his friend, one eyebrow raised.

"And I could kick your scrawny ass and hog-tie you. Don't even start!" warned Danny, "You'd have to eat a couple more sandwiches before you even consider it Rambo. Ninja SEAL freak or not, you're not in good enough shape right now to take me on!"

The tall man knew when to quit. SEAL training or not, the little guy probably could whip his ass right now. It was going to take a little time to get back into shape again. He was looking forward to going home and finally getting back to the ocean. He'd missed it more than anyone knew. It had been too long.

The Camaro's windows were down and sunshine felt good on his face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of warm air blowing across his skin.

_If I was a dog_, he thought, _I'd be hanging my head out the window with my mouth open and my tongue hanging out._ He wasn't made for being indoors. No wonder he'd had such a hard time staying put. Nurse Bambi really was good at her job.

Danny glanced over at his partner's blissful expression and smiled to himself. _If McGarrett was a dog . . . _

They pulled into the parking lot of one of the large chain of pharmacies that seemed to carry everything from ice chests to volley-balls. Both men exited the car and strode across the warm asphalt to go inside. It wasn't that Danny didn't trust his partner to get his prescriptions filled. McGarrett had already been warned by the doctor he had to be religious about taking his meds or he'd wind-up back in the hospital, flat on his back again and puking his guts out. Danny knew that Steve would do nearly anything to prevent that from happening.

They dropped off the prescription with the pharmacist and wandered around the store while they waited for it to be filled. They gathered a few miscellaneous things to take home like razor blades for Danny and a small bag of chocolate candy for Steve. He no longer tried to hide his secret addiction. Besides, Danny had found his stash in the freezer the first time the unit had come over for dinner. Now he had a hard time keeping it in stock. He was forever warning Danny to "Stay out of my chocolate!"

The little detective lost his partner down one of the aisles of the large store and, after a brief search, found McGarrett staring almost dazedly at the huge display of cat toys in the pet supplies aisle. There seemed to be as much footage devoted to squeaky things, feathered things, crackly things and dangly catnip stuffed things for the express pleasure of the feline population, as there was for the actual medical needs of human beings. Danny though it was obscene.

This was supposed to be a friggin' drugstore! There was something seriously wrong with someone who went to a drugstore to buy a Halloween costume for their damned pet! Danny could see an assortment of said attire along with reindeer antlers on little headbands in the seasonal sale bin at seventy percent off. That just wasn't right.

"You know, Cujo doesn't need stuff like that don't you?" said the little detective as Steve reached toward a catnip scented stuffed mouse.

"Why not? What's a little catnip gonna hurt?" asked his partner. "It's not like dope or anything . . . well . . . OK, maybe it is but it won't hurt them."

"He has lots chew toys." said Danny sarcastically, "Ones that walk and breathe and bleed."

"Oh, I thought he had only the loud little blonde one." smirked McGarrett

Kono and Chin, during their visits to the hospital, had been giving him reports on the lack of progress Danny had made with the kitten. Kono giggled that she'd have to rescue him at least every couple of days after Cujo had trapped the tough Jersey detective in the kitchen or the men's room, threatening to eviscerate him if he tried to walk past the furry barricade.

Though he may never admit it aloud, the Five-0 commander had missed the little cat. It was something new to have a pet and a place to keep it. There was never time for one during his journeys in the military. Any animal that took up with him would have to fend for itself. There'd been a few times when he'd been deployed with units that had mascots but. he could see how hard it was to leave the animal behind when its care-givers were shipped home. In his life up to this point, there was no room for attachments to people or pets. It was different now. He had people he cared about who cared about him in return. Maybe keeping the cat wasn't as bad a decision as Danny had said.

He chose a bag of "Meowie Wowie" catnip and a plastic ball with a jingle bell in it. Maybe tomorrow he'd get to see Cujo and give him the toys. Kono said that he'd gotten a bit bigger over the last few weeks.

Danny rolled his eyes at the name on the bag of catnip as McGarrett plopped his purchases down on the counter with the prescription bottles and produced a credit card.

"What?" said the SEAL with his "I'm just a baby duck" face as Danny nearly exploded with the need to say something about his, here-to-fore, no nonsense, kill you with a paperclip and a ping pong ball, partner. This was getting too cute for comfort. Next thing you know, McGarrett will actually be buying the little wolverine a ninja costume. He could see it now in little camoflage cargo pants and a black T-shirt. He shook his head to get the disturbing image out of it as they exited the store.

With his partner shaking his head in seeming disgust and mumbling something about cats in cargo pants; McGarrett only smiled at Danny's annoyance. This may actually be more fun than he thought. Besides, if Cujo kicked the little guy's ass on a regular basis, it more than made up for the cost of cat food in entertainment value. The cat could come in handy when he wanted to give the little detective something to rant about when it got too boring.

The short drive to the McGarrett house took only another five or six minutes. They pulled into the driveway and it looked pretty much the same as it had when he'd last seen it several weeks ago. It still felt more than good to be there.

They walked into the front room and found all the Five-O's waiting for them with big smiles and big bags of what looked to be enough Chinese food to feed an army.

"Hey! Welcome back boss!", smiled Kono as she hugged him hello. Chin, who's face was usually unreadable, sported a broad smile as well. The sinewy Hawaiian and his boss engaged in a manly hug of welcome as Danny stood smirking.

"Good to be back home. Thought I'd never get here." said McGarrett, his too thin face grinning broadly. Suddenly, with a loud thundering of paws on the wooden floor, a small grey shape launched itself across the room and landed on the back of the chair next to where the SEAL was standing. It plaintively meowed up at him.

"Cujo!" said McGarrett with a surprised expression. "They brought you as well." The kitten leaped to the front of his shirt and clung like velcro. He winced when its needle sharp claws dug in for purchase.

"Glad to see you too." laughed McGarrett "Ouch, we have to do something about those claws though."

He detached the little animal from the cotton T-shirt and for the rest of the night it purred either next to him, in his arms, or on his lap as he laughed and talked and ate with his friends.

They moved the party out to the lanai as the sun set in a display for which the islands were famous. McGarrett thought that he'd never really appreciated enough that he lived in a house with a back yard that was the ocean. He breathed in the salt air and gazed at the last of the dying light.

After lighting the scattered tiki-torches, they loudly reminisced about Danny trying to take Cujo for a visit to the hospital. McGarrett nearly falling out of his chair with laughter at the detailed retelling of the ill-fated adventure.

"Hey!" Danny interrupted when they got to the part where the cat had crawled downward after being hidden in his shirt, "That little fucker almost gave me a discount vasectomy!"

His declaration only served to convulse everyone in another round of hilarity which didn't let up until they had to gasp for air before passing out.

This was a great homecoming thought the tall man as he absently stroked the soft fur on the little animal curled on his stomach as he leaned back in the weathered lounge chair.

As it got later into the evening, the others could see McGarrett beginning to fade. His eyes looked tired and his responses began to slow. Only those who knew him well would have recognized his exhaustion.

"Boss, I think it's time to go home. You need to get some rest." said Kono as she picked up the last of the dishes from the wooden table to take them to the kitchen.

"Just leave the dishes." said McGarrett, "I'll get them in the morning."

The three Five-0's looked at him in surprise.

"What?" said their commander looking genuinely puzzled

"_You_, are going to let dirty dishes sit in a sink overnight? Who are you and what have you done with Steve McGarrett?" said Danny, adding an exclamation point with his gesturing for which he was famous.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." their boss defended himself

"Yes, you are!" said three voices at once as they all, once again, dissolved into laughter

"Someday." said the little blonde detective, "I'm going to give you one of those twelve-hour energy drinks, you know the ones with all the caffeine that should be illegal, a can of kitchen cleanser and a toothbrush and turn you loose on Honolulu. You'd have the place sterilized in about half an hour. You, my friend, are an OCD neat freak and why should we waste it? Let's use the power for good."

"Get out!" said their boss with mock fierceness as he stood and shooed everyone toward the door.

"Yeah, OK, but I'm not gonna tuck you in tonight. You are on your own." laughed Danny as Kono giggled and Chin just looked quietly amused.

"Boss, I set up the litter box in the service porch. Cujo's water and food dishes are in the kitchen and the food is on the counter." said Kono as she gave him a brief hug of good-bye.

"Thanks for everything, you guys. Bye-the-way, how did you get Cujo here?

"With a whip and a chair and a gun." said the little blonde man, "But that's a story for another day, Rambo. It's time to say adios."

"It's good to be home again. See you tomorrow."

Everyone stopped moving toward the door and stared at him.

"What?"

"You are not coming to work tomorrow!" said his partner, winding up for a full rant as his hands began to whip the air. "The doctor said you had to take it easy for at least another week before he'd sign-off anything like that! Other than medically, you really do need help! What the hell's the matter with you! You have a death wish or something? If you do, let me know 'cause I wanna take out a life insurance policy on you. At least you could make me rich after all of the aggravation and worry you've caused."

"Danny, I get that you guys were worried about me, but what do you think I'm going to do for the next week, watch Oprah and eat bon-bons?" said McGarrett, his face taking on the stony look that struck fear in the hearts of receptionists and drug dealers everywhere.

"Yes, you psychotic neanderthal, you are going to rest and relax and eat. Oprah is optional." said Williams, squaring off against the taller man.

"I've had enough relaxing to last me for awhile. I'll go nuts without something to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The stand-off lasted for another few moments, neither man giving in until Williams finally threw his hands in the air in defeat mumbling, "Idiot" under his breath.

"I heard that." said McGarrett

"Good. Why deny it. You, my friend, are a stubborn fucking idiot but, I give up. You wanna kill yourself fine! It's out of my hands!" With that he mimed wiping his hands of the argument and stalked toward the door.

McGarrett only smirked at his victory as his partner huffed out the door followed by the cousins.

"See you in the morning Rambo. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty. Be ready." added the blonde man, his tirade was over for the moment. He'd take it up again in the morning on the ride to work.

"When haven't I been ready?" smirked his tall partner

"'Night Cujo" said Kono to the little cat that was once again in her boss's arms as she left. "Behave yourself."

"Don't eat him you little buzz-saw. It took too long to get him standing again. It'd screw up thousands of dollars in medical costs and really piss off a couple of doctors - and one really mean nurse." warned Danny from the front porch to the cat purring in McGarrett's arms.

He heard the kitten meow a response as though agreeing to his order. The blonde man shook his head as he walked quickly down the steps toward his car.

_That cat is fuckin' weird_, he thought for probably the hundredth time.

McGarrett sighed with tiredness as his team left and he closed and locked the door behind them. They woudn't let him have any beer but, his head felt as though he had at least a couple. He knew it was past time to take his meds.

He set Cujo down on the floor and walked carefully up the stairs to his bedroom. If his friends knew how wobbly he'd actually felt for the last half-hour, they'd have never left him alone. Someone would have felt the need to spend the night to watch out for him.

'Alone' was what he craved right now, (along with a beer), but he didn't mind sharing his solitude with the cat.

...

He didn't know he wasn't as alone as he thought. The man with the night-vision binoculars watching the house from the small boat without any running lights smiled as he saw the lights go off downstairs. The phone vibrated in his pocket and taking it out, the blonde man in black clothing heard a voice say, "McGarrett esta solo" and once more he smiled into the darkness.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Small Comfort

**Here's another one. It's way longer than usual as an apology for my slow updates. As some of you have realized - my Spanish is terrible. I cheated this time, don't shoot me. I also don't have a way to put in the correct accent marks, again, don't shoot me. Just let me be happy in my ignorance. All mistakes are mine and . . . you know there'll be a few.**

**Please review if you'd be so kind.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make any money from them, life isn't fair but, I always suspected that.**

Chapter 11

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

The air felt different when he wasn't alone. There were barely felt disturbances in the its flow. The small noise woke him. It was almost inaudible but he'd still retained the acute senses he'd been born with that were further honed by his military training.

Cujo, who'd been asleep on the pillow next to him also heard something. The kitten quickly uncurled and sat up with his ears at full attention and his pupils open wide, his yellow irises almost swallowed by them, and a small low growl escaped from the little creature.

McGarrett, fully awake in an instant, quietly pulled back the covers and swung his legs to the floor. He silently opened the drawer of the nightstand, took out his sig and deftly thumbed the safety off. He stood and crept toward the bedroom doorway; holding the gun in front of him with both hands, arms rigid and pointed downward. He silently made his way out onto the landing and, just as silently, down the stairs. It was nearly complete darkness. Only small shafts of moonlight shone through gaps in the curtains where they weren't fully closed.

He stopped at the the bottom of the stairway when, in the archway to the kitchen, he saw a figure outlined in the moonlight spilling through the french doors that opened onto the deck. His body was nearly trembling from the tension of unused muscles not quite yet up to the strain or the kick of adrenaline that coursed through him. One more step and he'd be close enough to confront the intruder.

Suddenly, a section of the plaster wall behind his head exploded as the flash of a gun muzzle burned itself into his retinas. The old lathe and plaster wall behind him showered his head and shoulders with bits of gritty plaster and splinters of wood.

He fired back at the flash and was satisfied to hear a grunt as his bullet found its mark. He rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen doorway.

Just then he heard a movement to his left and shrank back as he felt a burning across his left arm near the shoulder. There was more than one and this one had a knife. He could make out the flash of the metal in the reflected light and scrambled backward as his assailant took another swipe with what looked like a very big blade.

He countered with a roundhouse kick and felt it connect with the other man's face, a squeal of pain issuing from the shadowy attacker.

Suddenly he was tackled with the force of a tsunami that carried him into the kitchen and knocked all the breath out of his body. A fourth bad guy. Someone flicked on the switch and the kitchen was brightly lit. There was no need for creeping around in darkness now.

From the floor, he blinked up at Kurt Aguillera smiling down at him. A man was on either side of him, one of them had a bloodied nose and a swelling eye.

"Senor McGarrett, Mucho Gusto." said the blonde man.

"What do you want Aguillera?" Spit out the man on the floor when he'd gotten enough breath back into his lungs to actually speak.

"I want to watch you die, Stephan, that is your name, verda? I can't let someone live who managed to embarrass me in front of my men. It wouldn't look good. As a leader, the respect of your men es importante, you, no doubt, know that."

McGarrett only stared stonily back from the floor, his chest still heaving with the need for oxygen.

Aguillera motioned for the two men to pull their captive to his feet which they did quickly and roughly; supporting the swaying man between them.

"You cost me several men, another tonight, and several thousand dollars worth of guns. I don't like that." said the blonde man, his voice lowering dangerously.

"I'm not too worried about what a thug likes or dislikes." said McGarrett defiantly, the little 'Danny voice' in his head telling him to shut up and not make things any worse.

"You should be worried Stephan. This night will be your last. I didn't kill you in the jungle but, I will now . . . slowly and painfully." he added

"Hold his arms" he said in Spanish to the man with the swelling eye. The beefy man shifted his grip to tightly pin the captive's arms behind him. The third man looked on with glittering black eyes as he knew he was about to witness the slow death of the policia who'd caused them all the trouble and had killed a compadre tonight. The men with Aguillera weren't just hired hands like last time. These were veteranos who'd fought in the jungle with the junta. Some of them actually believed in the cause.

Smiling, Aguillera aimed a fist at McGarrett's midsection and it connected with the impact of a hammer. The SEAL let out a grunt of pain in spite of his desire not to. His vision dimmed as flashes of light shot through it. He thought detachedly, _Those cartoons had gotten it right. One actually does see stars when hit hard enough._

He sagged against the man who held him as Aguillera wound up for another blow. Suddenly the air was rent with a horrific screech and something small with many sharp teeth latched onto the spectator's ankle. He let out a yell and looked downward in horror to see what had just sunk its fangs painfully into his flesh. He slashed at it with his knife and the kitten skittered away into the next room.

The distraction was just enough. The adrenaline rush served him well; his training served him even better. McGarrett gathered all that was left of his strength and bending forward had enough leverage to flip the man holding him over his head. Nose-bleed-man landed with a thud in front of him as his bulky body knocked Aguillera off balance on his way down. The third man, now that he'd managed to detach "el gato de satan" from his ankle, lunged forward with his blade but, before he could do anything with it, the SEAL grabbed him around the neck and there was a loud crunching sound as he dropped to the floor and the knife clattered away.

McGarrett saw the gun in nose-bleed-man's holster and lunged for it, managing to get it clear of the leather; turning as Aguillera dived at him. The momentum carried them backward and they fell onto nose-bleed-man in a tangle of arms and legs in a mad scramble for possession of the weapon. McGarrett lost his grip on it as the man at the bottom of the pile somehow managed to untangle himself enough to elbow him sharply in the ribs. The SEAL's hard won oxygen once again rushed from his lungs.

From the darkness of the next room there sounded an unearthly yowl as a small grey blur launched itself at Aguillera and landed on the back of the Colombian's neck to attach itself like a cheetah on a gazelle.

The blonde man screeched in pain and tried to pull the cat off with his left hand while grappling for the gun with his right.

McGarrett finally pushed Aguillera away and got a firm grip on the gun. The blonde man rolled away yelling in pain and anger getting to his feet as the little cat deftly moved to the front of his throat and held on like a pit bull. He staggered toward the knife that had landed near him and picking it up, brandished it over his head, intending to drive it into the body of his opponent.

McGarrett's first shot missed as his wobbly aim only put another bullet-hole in the kitchen wall behind the Colombian. His second shot was true.

Aguillera let out a whoosh of air as it hit him in the middle of his chest. He crumpled backward, a look of horror on his face, the cat still attached to his throat. He hit the floor with a thud and the life went out of his pale eyes.

"Don't move or you're dead!", said McGarrett in Spanish to the remaining bad guy who moaned on the floor, whether in pain, defeat or embarrassment the SEAL couldn't tell.

Cujo was still growling as he continued his hold on the now dead man's throat.

"It's done, Cat. You can let him go now." said McGarrett, as though ordering one of his men to stand down after a fire fight.

As if he'd understood, the cat released its grip and backed away from the inert man. He sat down a couple of feet away and began licking blood off his whiskers.

McGarrett smiled mirthlessly and nearly shuddered as he watched the grey kitten calmly and fastidiously tend to his bath. _Maybe Danny was right after all. He does like blood._

Feeling too wobbly to stand, he crawled to the "junk drawer" next to the sink and took out a length of window blind cord he'd bought to make a repair before realizing that the window covering had to be replaced. It was one of many things with bullet holes in it from the General Pac stand-off.

_Neighbors are going to be pissed again_ he thought as he began to wrap the moaning man's wrists with it. They'd been really freaked after the General Pac thing. He'd surely hear about this one as well.

He ran another loop around the man's ankles for good measure. He wasn't up to chasing anyone right now if he could help it.

Next job: call HPD. He knew he should call Danny too but, he didn't have the energy to listen to the little man's rant about trouble finding him again. He crawled to the land line attached to the kitchen wall near the french doors ignoring the two bodies laying on the linoleum tile. He thought there was another on the living room floor. Neither of the thugs nor Aguillera had a bullet hole in them . . . at least not when he'd first seen them.

...

He was in the middle of a wonderful dream. He and Rachel were taking turns pushing Gracie in a swing. They were in the park near where they used to live in NEW JERSEY! . . . and the trees above them filtered the light in a dappled pattern as Gracie's giggling little form rose and fell with the rhythm of the swing. He and Rachel were laughing instead of arguing . . . yeah, a really great dream.

He was jerked from it with a start. The cell on the night stand musically rang out the tone for HPD Dispatch, the one that was used on that old _'Dragnet'_ show from the fifties or was it the sixties?

_Godammit, this better be the mother of all emergencies. _He rolled over and felt for the offending object, trying to clear his mind in the moment before answering, "Williams".

It was Mona, his buddy from dispatch. They'd shared a flirtatious relationship since he'd first arrived at HPD. She thought the little detective really cute and he'd flirted back even though she was as tall as McGarrett and probably outweighed him by a few pounds . . . but those pounds were so deliciously distributed.

"Jersey Boy!" came her contralto voice.

"This better be because a volcano just erupted in the middle of Honolulu, Mona."

"Almost. We just got a call from your boss. Shots fired, his residence."

"Shit! Shit!" said Williams as he rolled off the sofa bed searching for the clothing he'd left in a pile on the floor.

"What else?" he said breathlessly trying to get his heartbeat to slow from the nearly hummingbird speed to which it had so quickly accelerated.

"Bus too."

"That idiot can't stay out of trouble for just one night?" He let loose a long string of epithets he'd normally not use within hearing range of the opposite sex but, hey, it was Mona. She'd probably heard worse. He knew she'd said worse . . . he'd always admired her creativity.

"Who needs the bus?" he asked tersely as he buckled his belt while trying to keep the phone in the crook of his neck.

"Don't know, Danny but, it sounded like McGarrett was the one called it in."

"Well, at least the Neanderthal is still alive." he said with an exhalation of relief.

"Thanks, Mona. I owe you one."

"Better believe I'm gonna collect, sweetie." said the dispatcher with a nearly girlish giggle.

"Something to look forward to." said the little detective as he hung up. He didn't know if he should be frightened or not. Mona was a lotta girl.

He arrived within fifteen minutes of receiving the call from HPD.

There were black and whites all over the place and the entire block seemed lit up with flashing blue and white lights. _McGarrett's neighbors must be getting tired of this shit,_ thought the little detective as he walked up the steps and flashed his shield at a uniform he didn't recognize.

"Where's McGarrett?" he asked the kid in the uniform. _Were rookies getting younger every year?_

"Over there", the child waived toward what Danny knew to be the kitchen. He walked past the uniforms gathered around the body on the living room floor and stormed toward the brightly lit room at the back of the house.

"Hey! Knock it off dammit!" he heard the too familiar words; this time coming from a vaguely familiar voice. He also heard the familiar sound of growling. The kind that came from a fierce little grey cat.

He turned the corner to see one of the EMT's in a stand-off with a snarling Cujo. The cat was apparently guarding McGarrett. His partner was sprawled on the floor, his head and shoulders propped up against a cabinet. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be unconscious.

"McGarrett!" the little detective yelled while carefully keeping an eye on the world's first air-breathing piranha.

"Fuckin' cat" he heard the EMT, Raymond Watanabe, mutter next to him. They knew Raymond from several unfortunate incidents in the past that had required his expertise.

"Steven! Call off Cujo before we have to shoot him!" said Danny hoping that the threat would get through to the man clad only in sleep pants lying oblivious to the commotion around him.

At that, McGarrett opened his eyes and dazedly looked toward the two men. The little detective could see the blood that had run down his left arm from what looked like a serious cut and a large bruise forming on his cheekbone.

"Talk to your guard dog Steven, he won't let us near you. We don't want to hurt him." said his partner in a quieter voice.

McGarrett's eyes seemed to focus as he shifted to a slightly more upright position against the cabinet and spoke softly to the kitten. It took another moment before Cujo backed off and still growling, protector climbed into protectee's lap. McGarrett patted him carefully on the head and gingerly picked him up. Grimacing as he reached with his bleeding arm, he opened the cabinet door next to him and gently shoved the kitten inside, shifting to lean against it to make sure it stayed shut.

Danny and Raymond wasted no time now that the threat of being killed and eaten had passed. They rushed forward to kneel next to the still somewhat dazed looking McGarrett.

"Can't I leave you by yourself for a minute without bad guys coming out of the woodwork and shooting up the place? You are a walking catastrophe!" Danny ranted as he looked over his partner for any other obvious injuries.

Raymond busied himself by shining a light in McGarrett's eyes to check for any possible head injury. He'd been at Queen's dropping off patients several times and had heard the gossip about the head of Five-0 being in a coma. He was actually surprised to see him home.

"Hey D." greeted McGarrett with a tired, lopsided smile as he tried to push away the penlight.

"What the hell!" said the blonde man, his arms already flailing the air.

Raymond smiled to himself. _OK, things were getting back to normal._ He was satisfied that the man's pupils were equal and reactive and reached into the large box next to him for the betadine solution as his partner quickly and efficiently wrapped the patient's arm with the BP cuff.

"Wasn't my fault." said McGarrett, flinching as the EMT sloshed antiseptic on the deep gash on his arm.

"Yeah, right, Rambo." said Williams sourly even though his eyes held relief that his partner only appeared to be moderately injured.

"Aguillera." was all the head of Five-0 said and Danny's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"No shit!", said Danny, "Where is he?"

Over there said McGarrett, pointing with his chin toward the bloody heap on the other side of the kitchen.

In his worry and rush, Danny only had eyes for his partner and hadn't even glanced in that direction. _Some detective I am!_

"Good job, Rambo." said Danny as McGarrett tried to sit straighter and had to balance himself with his right hand on the floor tiles.

"Had help." he grunted with the effort as his partner's face swam in and out of his vision.

"Who?" said Danny looking toward the knot of uniforms gathered around Aguillera's body now that the coast was clear and the cat was locked in the cupboard. Apparently, Raymond wasn't the only one who thought it wise to not push the little wolverine.

"Cujo" smiled his partner proudly with his dopey, lopsided grin.

"What?" said Danny incredulously as the EMT next to him let out an exclamation.

"Damn! I believe it, brah." said the impressed medic as he applied gauze dressings to the still bleeding wound.

"Go look at Aguillera's neck." said McGarrett, his hazel eyes now focused and locked onto his partners, the grin gone.

The detective stood and walked over to the body, bending down to look at the neck of the blonde man cooling on the kitchen floor.

There were distinct bite marks on his throat and the back of his neck along with several bloody scratches.

_Damn is right!_ thought the detective.

He turned to find his obstinate partner arguing with the two EMT's who were as determined to take him to the hospital as he was to not go there.

"I can stand up, just not right now." he heard the stubborn man arguing.

"Steven, let the nice men take you to the hospital. I assure you they won't keep you any longer than necessary. They've had enough of your whining at Queen's."

"Danny, I'm past due for my meds, they're in the medicine cabinet in the upstairs bathroom. Could you get them?"

"Sure." said the little blonde and left quickly to bound up the stairs.

"Look, you guys, I just spent nearly a month in the hospital and I'm not going back!"

"You can't even sit upright on your own." argued Raymond glancing toward his red-haired partner for support. The redhead nodded gravely.

"It's only because I haven't taken my meds, honest."

"You're going to need stitches on your arm." said the redhead who's name McGarrett couldn't recall at this moment.

Just then, there was scratching and a meow from the cabinet behind him.

"Besides" lamely argued the stubborn leader of Five-0. "If I leave, you'll have to deal with the cat." said McGarrett, knowing that both medics were not eager to take on the little menace again.

"You wouldn't." said Raymond apprehensively.

"If I get up off the floor, he'll be out in a flash and who knows what will happen." said McGarrett smugly.

"Steven, stop threatening the nice men with your pet wolverine. You know all we have to do is find a way to keep that cupboard closed and it won't be an issue. So knock it off."

"Here", said the blonde half of the partnership as he held out two capsules and a glass of water.

McGarrett downed them quickly before saying, "Honest, Ray, I'll be OK in a few minutes. Besides you know what it's like to have someone ralph in your bus. That's what's going to happen if I go with you right now."

His words were backed up by the greenish cast of his complexion and the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Raymond Watanabe conceded defeat at that point. People vomiting in his ambulance was one of his pet peeves. Despite being able to handle missing limbs, rivers of blood and whatever other horrors he had to see and deal with on a daily basis, barfing was something he'd rather avoid. Everyone knew it, even Five-0.

The dark haired medic turned toward McGarrett's partner. "You'll bring him in to get stitched up?"

"On my word." said Danny and raised his hand as though swearing the Boy Scout's oath as he glared at his smirking partner.

"OK, but make sure he comes in ASAP. Infection is always a possibility and that's a pretty nasty gash." said the red-head who's name tag read 'D. Riley'.

"Come on Dave", said Watanabe, "Danny'll bring him in. We've been through this before" he said with a warning look in his dark eyes as he pointedly stared at the man with the now neatly bandaged arm.

They packed up their equipment and left the two men to glare at each other . . . business as usual.

There was another meow from behind him and McGarrett now felt steady enough to sit up and turned to open the cabinet he'd been leaning against. He gently took out the small kitten and set him on his lap. He frowned as he noticed the blood smeared on Cujo's right flank.

"Probably Aguillera's." said Danny, noting the concern on his partner's face.

"Get me a wash cloth, Danny." ordered his partner from the floor.

Williams sighed and once more went to play fetch for his dumbass, stubborn, disaster prone partner.

He brought the wash cloth back with some warm water on it and McGarrett quickly snatched it from him and began to wipe the kitten's bloody fur.

"He's cut!" he said in alarm. "We have to get him to the vet!"

"Oh sure, you could have a limb missing, but let the little buzz-saw get a scratch and you want to get him to the Mayo Clinic on a private jet."

McGarrett only extended his good arm while he cradled the cat in the bandaged one for his partner to help pull him off the floor. He wobbled slightly then caught his balance and rushed toward the front door, picking up his wallet from the coffee table next to the entry.

"Don't you need to get dressed first?" asked the detective with raised eyebrows.

"No time." snapped McGarrett as he strode out the doorway barefoot and wearing only his sleep pants.

"Well at least you don't sleep in the buff." he sighed as he followed his barely clad partner out the door and down the steps to the Camaro parked nearly half a block down the street.

"We'll be back to answer all the questions, guys." called Danny to Lieutenant Wong who he knew was in charge of the scene.

Wong only waved at him as he watched the tall man and the shorter man walk hurriedly toward the silver car. He could see a bandage on McGarrett's arm. They were probably going to get him patched up.

"It's still too early for the regular vet to be open." said McGarrett. "We'll have to go to the twenty-four hour clinic near HQ. Step on it Danny."

The kitten mewed weakly and looked up with sad yellow eyes at the dark-haired man who held him. McGarrett whispered comfortingly to the little creature to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. Danny heard him actually explaining to Cujo that they were only going to the doctor to get him looked at.

Williams didn't even bother to roll his eyes as he looked over at his insane partner and the now listless little bundle in his arms. He flipped on the lights and siren, hoping that he wouldn't get razzed if anyone heard about it.

Within ten minutes, they arrived at the clinic that was only a couple blocks away from the Palace. The little detective had passed it nearly every day but never thought he'd have need of it.

McGarrett took the too quiet kitten and bounded out of the car and up the short steps to the entrance of Honolulu Emergency Pet Care. Danny followed him up the steps and through the glass door. Thankfully they were the only ones there and McGarrett stood in front of the reception desk as a small blonde woman greeted him and began filling out the necessary forms.

"OK, honey" she said to Cujo as she took him gently from the shirtless and shoeless man in the lobby. "Let's get you looked at." She didn't even blink at the semi-naked man with the bloody bandage. She'd worked at the emergency clinic for quite a while and had seen people in various stages of undress as they'd rushed into the lobby desperately wanting to get medical attention for their animals.

"Be careful" warned Danny, "He's a handfull."

"Oh we know about those kinds of kitties." she smiled "Don't worry, we've had plenty of practice."

Cujo hadn't made a peep and didn't protest when the woman took him in her arms and carried him away.

McGarrett started to go after her but Danny stopped him by laying a hand on his arm and motioning to the waiting area.

This was eerily familiar except the waiting room was nicer than they were used to. It was new and clean and modern and the chairs were actually comfortable.

"You know, you really should have put a shirt on at least, you animal." said Danny toward the man tensely sitting at attention next to him, his eyes fastened on the door through which the cat and receptionist had disappeared. He tried to get McGarrett to lighten up but that wasn't happening. He could see how worried he was. _Who knew McGarrett was a cat lady?_ he thought as his eyes roamed over his bandaged, tattooed, formerly macho partner.

"Babe", he said "Don't worry, the little wolverine's gonna be fine. He takes after you so that was just a scratch in McGarrett World. He'll probably be doing an iron-cat marathon by tomorrow."

McGarrett only smiled tightly and didn't say anything as he placed his hand over the bandaged arm and winced.

"Next stop is the ER, and I don't mean the kitty ER." said the blonde detective.

"OK" said his partner absently, obviously distracted with worry.

"You know, I've never had a pet before." he said softly.

"It's OK babe. I had a hamster once."

McGarrett only looked at him with confusion, obviously not equating a rodent with a cat. Mind you, a cat that could tear your throat out or chew your leg off without a second's thought.

Danny just patted his worried partner on his uninjured arm saying, "Your tat's a mess babe. Gonna need more ink to cover the scar"

McGarrett looked at the bloody bandage near his shoulder and tiredly sighed, "Shit!"

They sat in the waiting room for quite awhile. There were even a couple vending machines in a little alcove down the hallway. Williams got up and got them two cups of coffee. It tasted like just like hospital coffee. Yeah, this was a little too familiar.

_Tomorrow_, thought Danny, _If_ _the friggin' cat is OK that is,_ he thought he'd stop by the shop where he'd gotten the plaques for Gracie's soccer team. They'd only come in fifth place out out of a league of six but, to make them feel better, he'd gotten them small award of merit trophies with each of their names engraved on the little plaque at the base. No sense in Gracie getting used to utter defeat in the big, bad world yet. There'd be plenty of time for that later.

'Steven J. McGarrett, Cat Lady in Residence'. He could just see it now next to the expensive pen set on his partner's desk.

They waited.

TBC

**Probably one more chapter to go.**


	12. Chapter 12

Small Comfort

Chapter Twelve

**OK, here's the final chapter of Cujo's journey through the world of crime fighting. I hope you enjoyed it. There may be sequels if there are enough requests. I have plenty of material as Cujo is based on a real cat that struck fear in the hearts of landlords and veterinarians for many painful if entertaining years. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and alerts and favorites. Thank you also to Amanda who gave name to 'The Cone of Shame'.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowed. I broke one of them but he's repaired now and I've given him back. Not making any money, just in it for the hell of it.**

**Mistakes: All mine, can't blame anyone else.**

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

The following two weeks had settled into a routine for Detective Daniel Williams.

Take Steve for a check-up, take Cujo for a check-up. Get everyone their meds. Hope that SEAL and cat will stay out of trouble for at least a little while.

Steve was beside himself with the desire to get back in the action. He'd been restricted to desk duty until the frenetic Dr. Hazeltine signed-off. It was driving him insane. In fact, if you wanted to purposefully drive Steven J. McGarrett over the edge, just him he had to sit still.

Danny, of course, took amusement in reminding his bad-ass, ninja-freak partner, daily: no running, no jumping, no calisthenics, no chasing and tackling bad-guys . . . just sit and behave . . . STAY!. Chin and Kono always made themselves scarce for a little while after the detective felt the need to remind their boss about the doctor's instructions. It was safer that way.

Cujo had been forced to wear 'the cone of shame', that plastic funnel looking collar that fit over an animal's head to prevent it from interfering with its bandages and/or stitches.

Danny, of course, thought it hilarious that the little buzz-saw, piranha, spawn of Satan, shithead had to walk around with the lampshade on his head. They could actually hear the little cat grumbling. Every time he failed to negotiate something because of the awkwardness of it all, he'd let out a small rumbling growl as though swearing to himself.

Actually, one short, loud, hand-waving detective was very lucky that Cujo had the device around his neck. It also prevented the cat from latching onto said detective with his needle-sharp little teeth when the man, inevitably, guffawed at the cat's blundering into office furniture every time he failed to successfully negotiate a move.

Steve was still enduring the immobilization of his left arm. He'd already torn stitches twice by doing something he shouldn't have. Danny even suggested that perhaps his overly active partner should also wear a plastic collar. Of course, he said this as he ducked out the door before one very annoyed SEAL could kick his ass, (even one-handed).

_Cat, SEAL_ thought Danny; two animals with a strange correlation. He pondered this as he was on his way to pick up his partner to take him to the, now dreaded, workplace where the still recovering commander was allowed only to use the phone and computer. He'd also not yet been cleared to drive and wouldn't be until he no longer had the need of vertigo meds. McGarrett was one miserable S.O.B.

The little detective began to mentally list the similarities between two: _Cat - fierce, SEAL - check; Cat - Fearless, SEAL - check; Cat - nearly silent unless pissed, SEAL - check; Cat - deceptively attractive but dangerous, SEAL - not anything that Danny would ever admit in this lifetime to his arrogant partner._

"You know, Rambo, you've only got a couple more days until you can go back to being a one-man demolition crew. I know you're suffering from L.E.A." said the smirking blonde man driving the silver Camaro while a dark haired man slumped dejectedly in the passenger seat.

"What? What the hell is L.E.A.?" said McGarrett testily to the driver, not really sure if he'd heard him correctly.

"Lack of Explosions Anxiety." said his partner with a smug look on his stubbled face.

McGarrett only let out an annoyed huff as his expression morphed into the familiar one that Danny had named Aneurism Face eons ago.

"You know, you haven't lobbed any grenades or blown anything up in over a month. Must be very stress producing for a Ramboized, ninja."

"Do you make these terms up yourself? Of course you do because they never make any sense. They're ot even in the dictionary! Not even in the colloquial dictionary!" huffed the man in the passenger seat. Danny knew that his partner hadn't been in a good mood for several weeks . . . not that anyone was counting or anything.

"Colloquial? Good word Steven. You've been studying."

"Bite me."

"How are the stitches? Still holding?" asked Danny with a not very well concealed smirk.

"You know they're fine Danny. Are you asking just to annoy me? You're doing a very good job of it bye-the-way."

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided that chasing and grabbing the spawn of Satan with your bad arm tore your stitches, you idiot."

"Danny", explained his partner for what he thought must have been at least the fiftieth time, "He was going out the door with that stupid cone on his head. He can't see where he's going. He would have been a sitting duck."

"For what!" said Williams, waving the arm he wasn't using for driving duty. "It's not like there's wolves or eagles out there! We're in the middle of friggin' Honolulu you paranoid idiot!"

"Eagles?"

"Yeah, they carry away small animals all the time."

"Animal Planet, right?"

Danny ignored his partner's question and continued, "You really shouldn't worry though, I'm sure the little buzz-saw could whip a whole herd of wolves . . . "

"Pack" Steve corrected automatically.

"Yeah, whatever, and an entire squadron of eagles."

"Squadron?" repeated McGarrett. Not sure what to call a large group of eagles.

"Besides, with you, Kono and Chin giving him cat treats every five minutes, he's getting so fucking fat that they'd never be able to lift his ass off the ground! . . . So, no worries brah."

Instead of defending his supposedly pudgy pet, McGarrett smiled and said, "Yeah, you might be right on that one. He's gotten pretty big."

"He gets any bigger and he's going to give Kamekona a run, err, make that a waddle for his money."

"Now, you're just being unkind." huffed his partner, though not without a small smile threatening to turn up the corners of his mouth.

"Unkind? To the little shithead or to our shave-ice mogul? In any case, you'd better cut back on Cujo's kibble or get him some diet Friskies or something."

"Vet said he's not overweight." defended the SEAL

"Not for a baby elephant maybe." snorted Williams and smiled at the 'cat lady' as he'd taken to calling his annoyed partner.

At least the little shithead was a distraction of a sort for his restless owner. He seemed to be the only thing that could get his cranky partner to even crack a smile; well, besides Gracie. Steve was always glad to see her.

For awhile, they'd toyed with the idea of sending Cujo to live with Grace. Much as Danny delighted in the possibility that Stan would become the wolverine's next chew toy, he didn't want to let an animal he considered just this side of a mountain lion that near his daughter.

The cat hadn't exhibited any hostility toward anyone but Danny for quite some time. After Cujo's injury, he was too lethargic to take a chunk out of the vet but Steve was pretty sure that would change by the next visit.

As a matter of fact, that's where they were headed now - to pick up Cujo after they'd dropped him off at the vet clinic on the way to Steve's doctor's appointment.

_Now I'm the friggin' animal taxi!_ thought Danny sourly as they pulled into the lot at the clinic. _And I don't mean for just the damned cat! _he added to himself though he really didn't begrudge any assistance his partner may need. Even if it involved being personal chauffer to a furry piranha.

They walked into the cool air of the lobby and were immediately welcomed by Purrsy, the handsome tuxedo cat that was the office's official greeter. He knew when to stay out of the way. He had an uncanny sense of who or what was safe to approach. Steve stooped down and scratched him behind his ears as he purred loudly and looked up at Danny as though telling him it was his turn next.

This was the regular vet, a very nice, attractive woman with a pretty decent shape from what Danny could discern under the white jacket with the picture of Tweety and Sylvester embroidered over the pocket. Her name was there also in blue thread: Patricia Charteris, DVM.

A large sign on the front of the reception desk which sat directly opposite the entry read 'Cats' under which was a left pointing arrow and 'Dogs' with an arrow pointing toward the right. Apparently the 'Dog' side also included whatever other miscellaneous creatures could be hauled in on a leash or stuffed in a box. Danny could see a rather large iguana sitting on its owners lap on the right side of the lobby. It was wearing a neon pink harness with a matching leash that was wound around its owner's tattooed wrist. She was kinda cute thought the little detective. The nose wring was a little off-putting but one could work around it.

They waited their turn behind a woman with a loudly meowing cat in a carrier and behind her, a guy with a very nervous Irish setter.

Every time the cat meowed, the setter whined and tried to get as far away as possible from the plastic crate containing the agitated feline.

As the paperwork was being filled out by its owner, the cat gave one last, loud, forlorn meow. The dog promptly created a very large puddle on the linoleum flooring, his embarrassed owner blushing and looking apologetically at the others in the short line.

"He doesn't like cats much." the young man said apologetically as everyone backed away from the growing puddle.

"Who does?" said Danny as the woman with the cat turned from the desk and glowered at him before going to the 'cat' side of the waiting room.

The setter and his owner checked in and dispersed to the dog designated area. The big red dog slinked away with its tail tucked and head down. "Know how you feel, buddy." said Danny to the dog as it was led away, looking like it was going to its own execution.

"Oh, hi Steve, hi Danny!" smiled the receptionist, a local girl with glossy black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her dark lashes fluttered at the SEAL who grinned back with a smile guaranteed to melt the heart of the most frosty of women.

Danny only rolled his eyes. Even pale, bandaged and under fighting weight, McGarrett still had them eating out of his hand. Danny would never figure out the opposite sex, though he supposed that, at this point, it might have something more to do with the 'mothering' instinct than lust. At least, that was his opinion.

"Wait here while I get Cujo for you." she smiled and went quickly through the door to the back where the 'patients' were kept in comfortable cages. Steve didn't care how comfortable the cage was, it was still a cage. He was sure Cujo would be relieved to get out of there.

Less than a couple of minutes later, she came out with Cujo resting quietly in her arms. His 'cone of shame' was gone and the drain had been removed. Only a shaved patch with a neat row of half-healed stitches remained to give evidence of the injury.

Behind her, Doctor Charteris had come out to the lobby as well and stopped behind the desk.

"Commander" she said "I think we need to draw blood one more time before Cujo leaves. His white cell count was still a little high when we checked it yesterday. You can take him home after the blood draw. If it looks like he needs another round of antibiotics, I'll call you."

"May I?" she asked smiling at the dark haired man as she took the cat from the arms of her receptionist and placed him against her neck to cuddle him. Danny gasped and even Steve winced at her lack of caution.

"Be careful." warned the SEAL, "He's not the friendliest cat."

"Oh, we get along fine." smiled the vet. "Let me just take him into the back for a moment to get that blood. We'll be right back."

She smiled brightly at them and with Cujo still tucked against her, she went through the door into the back office. Danny thought he caught a glimpse of evil yellow eyes with hugely dilated black pupils as the two disappeared behind the door.

Steve and Danny looked at each other doubtfully but didn't say anything as they turned and walked to the waiting area and sat down. The woman with the cat was still waiting and as she looked disapprovingly at Danny, he smiled at her disarmingly. She looked away and began to coo to the cat in the carrier set on her lap.

_She probably has pictures of the friggin' cat in her wallet_, thought Danny. _Probably uses it as a screen saver too._

They sat in the crowded waiting area for several more minutes; surrounded by every imaginable color and type of cat: orange, tri-color, black, white, long haired, short haired, completely hairless, (which gave Danny the willies), but Steve didn't even seem to notice he was surrounded by an army of felines. He kept his worried eyes on the doorway that had swallowed Doctor Charteris and Cujo.

It started with a loud, familiar yowl. Then another yowl with a chilling screech added for good measure.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. They could hear the sound of a struggle on the other side of the wall. Someone bounced off of it with a loud thud and they could make out a small scream and then a cry of pain. There was another minute or two of the sound of yelling, screaming, thumping and banging, then silence.

Steve and Danny just looked at each other. Danny smirking and trying not to laugh and Steve pale with dread.

The door that lead to the lobby banged opened and the vet came out holding Cujo by the scruff at arm's length. Her teeth were gritted and she had a steely look in her eye. The cat's hair was spiked and tufted with wet spots over much of his body. He sort of looked like the feline version of a punk rocker. The strong smell of alcohol accompanied them to the lobby.

"I don't think we're getting any blood from this animal today." said the vet through clamped teeth as she practically shoved the still snarling Cujo at Steve.

"Danny, get my wallet from my pocket and give them my credit card." said McGarrett, his face set in stone as he carefully held the little cat by the scruff supporting the squirming bundle's hindquarters with the other hand.

"Please tell me it's in your _back_ pocket." said Danny as he looked at the rear of his partner's cargo pants.

"Right side." muttered McGarrett before the blonde man sighed in annoyance and reached gingerly into his partner's hip pocket to feel around for the billfold.

McGarrett only glared at him, flinching as the cat squirmed and growled and Danny roughly yanked the wallet out of his pants.

Two vet techs then came scurrying from the back office to stand beside the vet. Each held their arms bent in front of them in the pose of a surgeon who'd just scrubbed up and was getting ready to don his gloves. Both sets had long copiously bleeding scratches, some of the blood actually dripping off their elbows to splat onto the linoleum along with the dog urine.

"Uhh, my cat didn't do that, did he?" swallowed McGarrett, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he did." Bit out one of the techs in a strained voice, the small round one with dark hair. The other, a taller, thinner redhead only shook her head in grim affirmation and glared at the squirming cat that McGarrett was struggling to hold onto.

"Danny, I don't want to let go of this cat. Just forge my name on the receipt. You probably write it better than I do by now anyway." said McGarrett

His partner only nodded, scribbled the signature and handed the office copy back to the receptionist who was looking at Cujo cautiously. Danny knew very well how to forge McGarrett's signature. He'd done it many times when his ADD partner had wandered off to blow things up or chase suspects before completing paperwork with short deadlines that required the head of Five-0's signature. He was sure that, by now, no one could tell the real signature from the forgery.

The two vet techs were noisily conferring with their boss on the best urgent care location; all eyes in both waiting areas on them. "Don't worry Commander, it's part of the job." sighed the still cute but stressed Doctor Charteris as she signed the appropriate forms for her employee's medical care. The two women grabbed the forms and hurried out the glass door to the parking lot.

"Sorry." was all the SEAL could mutter as they walked past him. He and Danny shortly followed out the door with their growling and wriggling charge.

"That went well." smirked Danny

"Bite me" scowled McGarrett.

***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

Eventually, everyone got back to work and things settled into the routine of investigations that usually resulted in gunfire and arrests or body bags and double the paperwork.

Having an office/attack cat was easier than everyone had envisioned. Cujo provided quiet affection and loud purring after days that needed a gentle end. Having the sleek little cat around was proving to be a very therapeutic thing.

He'd take naps on Kono's desk. Chin routinely moved the cat's tail aside to reach his paperwork after Cujo had decided whatever it was that was under him was a comfortable place to plop himself. He acted as a furry paperweight in Steve's out-box and had proven to be a very efficient instrument of pest control in the palace.

The Five-0 team even got used to finding 'gifts' of dead mice, bugs and the occasional unfortunate lizard that the very efficient Cujo had dispatched and presented to his friends. These presents were usually found on desk tops, chairs, and in the middle of the computer table on occasion. Everyone had learned not to don any shoes that had been left under desks without first turning them upside down and shaking them out.

They still told the tale of the morning that Chin had felt a lump in the toe of his shoe but didn't have time to check it as he'd run out the door. Much later in the day, the annoying lump was discovered to be a very dead mouse. He didn't bother to thank the cat for the gift.

The old building housing Five-0's offices had no dearth of prey for the sleek predator that stalked its hallways during the work week. On weekends, he went home to the house on the beach that had the world's biggest litter box as its back yard. Cujo was content.

Today Danny had brought Gracie in with him. It was summer and she had no school. Steve had given Danny the afternoon off and the little detective and his daughter had come in to spend a couple of hours so Gracie's dad could finish up a report on a murder that had been recently solved.

The precocious child had spent a few minutes charming her 'Uncle Steve' before joining Kono in her office. They drew pictures for awhile. Most of them showing surfer girls or men with blonde hair and neckties standing next to a dark haired man wearing a t-shirt and boots or another dark-haired man wearing a flowered shirt.

Eventually, Kono had to get back to work and Grace contented herself with the pink, Hello-Kitty laptop her mom had given her last Christmas. She spent time looking up YouTube moments of cats playing the piano, cats jumping out of boxes, cats chasing dogs and whatever other of the thousands of amusing feline videos that had been posted online.

"Auntie Kono!" suddenly squealed the eight year old in delight, "Look, it's Uncle Steve and Cujo!"

Kono's stomach lurched as she looked at the image on the screen of her boss lying on his back with a sleeping kitten on his chest as the videographer panned the wreckage that surrounded the softly snoring man and the sprawled kitten. Chin, hearing the child's joyful squeal, looked up with an expression of dread on his face and put his head down on his arms, thinking of covering his ears as well.

Before Kono could stop the giggling little girl, she'd grabbed her laptop and dashed toward her Uncle Steve's office.

Kono sat frozen at her desk, looking toward her cousin's office for help only to see him with his head down and his hands over his ears.

"Look Uncle Steve! It's you and Cujo! You're on YouTube!" They could hear McGarrett's muffled voice through the glass walls of their offices and then the door opened and their boss handed a purring Cujo to the child and calmly asked her to go feed the little cat in the break-room.

She disappeared down the hallway with the complacent cat dangling in her arms.

"Danno!" came a bellow that could be heard on the next island. "You are a dead man!"

_Uhh oh,_ thought the startled little detective as he contemplated making a run for it. Gracie would be safe but, somehow, his own safety was of concern.

It was too late. He realized he was doomed as he looked at the murderous glare coming from his partner as the tall man stood with arms crossed and blocking Danny's doorway.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he could see a small grey cat with a smug look of triumph in its evil yellow eyes.

...

The end


End file.
